Il était une fois Milie
by CathouxXx
Summary: Bonus à ma fic "Between live and survive", voici quelques épisodes de la vie de Milie, allant de la petite enfance à la façon dont elle a fait face à l'épidémie avant de rencontrer le groupe d'Atlanta.
1. Première partie

Me voilà enfin avec ce bonus à ma fic _Between live and survive _qui traine dans mes fichiers depuis octobre dernier et que je me suis bottée les fesses à terminer dernièrement! Au départ, il s'agissait de l'histoire de mon personnage sur un forum RPG TWD que j'étais en train de construire avec mon fidèle comparse El Cookie. Le projet du forum a été laissé de côté pour diverses raisons, mais étant donné l'ampleur (environ 35p!) de l'histoire du personnage qui était à 99.9% la Milie de ma fic, j'ai décidé de réutiliser le tout -ce qui aide à ne pas pleurer en se disant qu'on a écrit tout ça pour rien XD- en apportant les quelques modifications qui ferait coller ce que j'avais écrit à la réalité de ma fic.  
Il s'agit donc de certains passages de la vie de Milie sous forme de courts chapitres (ou plutôt des scènes) remontant jusqu'à la petite enfance, mais principalement axés sur comment la miss a vécu l'épidémie avant de rencontrer le groupe d'Atlanta.

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic principale pour comprendre ce bonus, mais je crois qu'à moins de suivre la fic, ce bonus n'est pas d'un grand intérêt. Quelques éléments évoqués ici pourraient néanmoins vendre certains spoilers de la fic, ce pourquoi je conseille d'avoir au minimum lu les **15 premiers chapitres** de _Between live and survive_ **avant** de lire ce complément.

Ce bonus ne fait absolument pas mention des personnages de la série et sera publié en trois parties plus ou moins égales. Je devrais étendre la publication du bonus sur plus ou moins une semaine, je verrai le laps de temps que je déciderai de mettre entre les parties, mais je ne souhaite pas faire trainer la publication en longueur, rassurez-vous ;)  
Je remercie Eponyme pour sa correction, comme toujours!

Et maintenant, place à Milie! Est-ce que certains mystères entourant la miss seront éclairés? Vous pourrez me dire ça après votre lecture! :p

* * *

PARTIE 1

**CHAPITRE 1 – ADIEU MAMAN**

« Est-ce que maman va revenir? »

La fillette de trois ans leva son petit nez rose vers le visage fermé et incroyablement triste de son père. De ses doigts, elle arrivait tout juste à faire le tour du pouce du sergent-chef en deuil. Comment expliquait-on à une enfant de cet âge que non, sa mère ne reviendrait pas? Que lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, allongée dans cette boite, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de poser les yeux sur celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Nathan Collins était incapable de trouver les mots, mais il devait tout de même répondre quelque chose. Il était son père. Il se _devait_ d'avoir toutes les réponses.

« Non ma puce, c'est plus que toi et moi maintenant. »

Ainsi, son père devint tout ce qu'elle avait. Au fil des jours, la petite comprit ce que voulait dire non lorsqu'il signifiait _non pour toujours_. Sa mère ne revint jamais et au bout d'un certain temps, ce visage de femme bienveillante sur les photos devint peu à peu celui d'une étrangère qu'on a l'impression d'avoir connu dans un rêve. Quelques grands sages trouveront à dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un mal pour un bien. Que sans cette perte, la jeune Emilie ne serait pas devenue la femme qu'elle était appelée à être. Que sans ça, elle aurait été incapable d'affronter les événements que le sombre destin réservait à l'humanité.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 – JOUER À LA POUPÉE, NON MERCI!**

« Em' combien de fois je t'ai dit que se battre avec les autres enfants était interdit? »

Son père était en colère. En colère parce qu'elle s'était défendue contre un idiot et qu'elle l'avait rendu encore plus idiot en gagnant! Les garçons détestaient qu'une fille les batte. Mais Milie s'en fichait royalement. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir ainsi.

« Thomas est stupide! Il a pas voulu que je joue avec eux parce que le gendarme et le voleur, c'est pas un jeu pour les _filles_. »

Mais jouer avec les autres filles ne l'intéressait pas. Elle préférait se rouler dans la boue, jouer aux explorateurs et apprendre à pêcher avec son père. Tenir un poisson dans ses mains, c'était dégoûtant, mais tellement cool en même temps! Les poupées, c'était tellement ennuyant comparé à ça! Et la seule raison à ça? Les poupées, Milie avait vite compris que son père n'y jouerait jamais avec elle.  
Nathan avait soupiré à sa réplique, désespéré. Désespéré de quoi? Du caractère impétueux de sa fille ou alors qu'elle arrive toujours à se donner raison rien qu'avec une phrase? Du haut de ses sept ans, elle n'avait hélas aucun effort à faire pour l'amadouer. Qu'en serait-il à quinze ou seize ans lorsqu'elle réaliserait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur son paternel?

« Et après lui avoir fait mal, il a voulu jouer avec toi? » demanda le militaire de carrière en redoutant déjà la réponse.  
« Non, il est parti voir sa maman en pleurant. Mais après, les autres ils ont pas dit non à ce que je joue avec eux! »

Était-ce étonnant? Pas du tout. Cette gamine avait le diabolique talent de toujours arriver à ses fins, ou à tout le moins de le faire paraître comme tel. Cependant, la faute ne pouvait pas rester impunie. Elle avait mal agi en utilisant la violence de cette manière. Ce qu'il cherchait à lui montrer, c'était être en mesure de se protéger, se défendre toute seule au besoin parce qu'il était souvent absent, mais ça ne devait pas servir à régler la moindre petite embuche aussi risible qu'une querelle d'enfants.

« Très bien, tu es privée de peinture jusqu'à la fin du mois comme tu refuses d'admettre tes fautes. »

La fin du monde, il y eut droit jusqu'à la fin du mois, ça oui, mais Nathan tint sa punition jusqu'au bout. La plus immonde, la plus cruelle, la plus affreuse des punitions qui pouvait exister sur terre et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait choisi la grande passion de sa fille en guise de châtiment. Elle devait apprendre à admettre ses erreurs, à s'excuser, mais aussi à contrôler son caractère impulsif qui bifurquait un peu trop aisément vers la violence. Ce n'était certes rien d'alarmant encore, mais le marine préférait couper court à cette tendance avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 – ** **QUAND LA BELLE EST AUSSI LE CLOCHARD**

« Mais sur quelle planète tu vis?! »

C'était une question que lui posaient souvent ses amies. Des amies, Milie n'en avait pas des tonnes, elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Et comme Nadia venait de le faire brillamment remarquer, elles ne la saisissaient qu'à moitié. Les sorties au cinéma, faire les boutiques, parler des garçons, des cours, des derniers ragots, tout allait bien jusque-là. Mais lorsqu'elle racontait ses week-end où son père l'isolait du reste du monde pour du camping sauvage ou quand il lui ordonnait presque de se changer en assistant-mécanicien pour l'aider à effectuer un simple changement d'huile, elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre comment Milie faisait pour apprécier ces moments.  
En fait, elle ne les appréciait pas toujours. À dix-huit ans, on avait parfois plus envie de sortir à des fêtes plutôt que d'aller se perdre en forêt pour se faire dévorer par d'énormes moustiques et trouver des alternatives hypoallergéniques au papier toilette. Cependant, ces côtés désagréables avaient la lourde contrepartie de lui permettre de passer du temps avec son père. Un temps qu'elle estimait de meilleure qualité que s'ils étaient seulement allés manger au restaurant en tête à tête pour qu'elle ait le loisir de retrouver ses amis tout de suite après. Dans ces moments-là, ce n'était plus qu'elle et lui – et parfois oncle Ray lorsque celui-ci avait envie de faire partie d'une famille le temps d'un week-end. Ils avaient alors l'occasion de parler d'un tas de choses que Milie ne confierait pas à son père autrement. Des choses que normalement, elle dirait à la mère qu'elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps. Cette fois-ci, Nadia ne comprenait pas ce qui avait été plaisant d'une journée dans un stand de tir à apprendre le maniement d'un pistolet et à viser juste.

« Définitivement celle où Milie fait des trucs trop cool avec son vieux! » s'exclama un jeune homme un peu plus âgé. « Dis, la prochaine fois, je pourrai venir? »

Milie lui avait souri en haussant les épaules. Les activités père/fille étaient du domaine du sacré et la demoiselle se doutait bien que son papa adoré n'était pas encore mentalement préparé à voir un garçon s'immiscer entre lui et son bébé.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 – QUI PERD GAGNE**

« Par un beau jour d'été,  
Confi, petit pot de confiture orangé,  
S'en allait promener,  
En quête d'être aimé! »

N'ayant que plus ou moins porté attention aux paroles de ce chant qui s'élevait dans l'aire passante, Milie dut se mettre soudainement à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin au milieu de l'agglomération d'étudiants. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent en soi, mais elle comptait mettre la moindre minute disponible à son horaire pour travailler sa prochaine toile. Cette école d'arts était réputée et la compétition était féroce pour ceux qui tenaient à se démarquer. Seulement voilà, il devait se passer un truc fort intéressant pour que les étudiants s'entassent de la sorte. La curiosité étant un vilain défaut dont la demoiselle souffrait depuis toujours, elle choisit de s'enfoncer dans la foule pour connaître la raison de ce rassemblement moqueur. Moqueur oui, parce que les rires fusaient un peu partout.

« Milie! Milie, viens voir! »

Elle scruta la foule autour d'elle à la recherche de cette voix qui venait de l'interpeller et lorsqu'elle reconnut un camarade de classe qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main, elle se mit en quête de le rejoindre. Une fois fait, celui-ci pointa le fameux centre d'intérêt tout en riant.

« Regarde-moi ce clown! »

Détaillant le clown en question, Milie eut immédiatement un éclat de rire. Un homme dans la mi- vingtaine, armé d'une ridicule petite guitare à quatre cordes verte fluo, se trémoussait l'arrière-train sous le rythme de sa musique. Si déjà, la chose était plutôt rigolote à voir, elle l'était d'autant plus du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon et un chapeau de paille – qui n'arrivait pas à masquer le désordre de la tignasse faussement blonde, du moins Milie la jugea fausse avec la barbe de deux jours d'un brun froncé, du protagoniste. Et, ici, on ne comptait même pas les paroles qui accompagnaient la musique et la danse.

« Triste, mais vrai!  
Confi avait perdu ses lacets,  
Mais aussi son appétit.  
Voyez-vous mes petits amis,  
Confi était confus!  
Car son âme sœur,  
Belle comme un cœur,  
N'était rien de moins… que… que… je ne sais trop quel truc zarbi qui finit en uuuuuu!»

Ce fut sous quelques huées quant à son final que l'artiste s'inclina pour clôturer son spectacle. Rapidement, les étudiants se dispersèrent, reprenant le courant de leur vie comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Milie s'approcha plutôt du musicien qui avait fini d'attirer l'attention, sa curiosité loin d'être étanchée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un zébu? » proposa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, qui replaçait son chapeau de paille, demeura inerte au milieu de son geste pendant quelques secondes, clignant seulement des yeux cinq ou six fois dans ce laps de temps.

« Que c'est absolument fantasmagorique comme rime! Et que t'es en retard de deux minutes pour me la souffler. Pour la peine, je réduis ton salaire de quinze pourcents. Tu te rends peut-être pas compte, mais je viens de passer pour un idiot devant tout le monde à cause de toi! »  
« Et c'est ma faute, bien sûr, rien à voir avec le chapeau et le pas de pantalon » s'amusa-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.  
« Absolument rien à voir! » assura l'inconnu.  
« Alors pourquoi l'absence de pantalon? »  
« Oh, rien d'exceptionnel, une histoire de pari. Longue histoire, en fait, que je pourrais peut-être te raconter si t'acceptes de m'accompagner pour boire un café. »

Milie le dévisagea, cherchant à savoir où s'arrêtait le gag et où commençait la réalité, mais elle fut incapable de déceler cette ligne. Sa curiosité s'attisa davantage. Quel genre de garçon pouvait agir comme ça après trois secondes de conversation?

« Ouais, pourquoi pas » finit-elle par répondre. « Mais à une condition. »  
« Laquelle? »  
« Que tu mettes un pantalon. »  
« Pffff, mais les vêtements c'est d'un surfait! » s'exclama-t-il en se mettant en route vers le bâtiment le plus près.  
« C'est la condition » insista Milie en se retenant de rire.  
« Très bien, vile impératrice du mal, en bon valet que je suis, je me soumets à votre volonté… … même si ça reste surfait! ... … … Mais je peux garder le chapeau? » demanda-t-il après un court silence.  
« Si tu veux, mais ça coûtera le port du t-shirt. »  
« Tssss, t'es vraiment une bête en négociation. »  
« Merci. »  
« C'était pas un compliment!... … Au fait, je m'appelle Noah. »  
« Emilie. »  
« Dis-moi donc Emilie… »  
« Hum? »  
« C'est quoi zébu? On dirait une marque obscure de boisson énergisante. »

Le rire franchit cette fois-ci la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'arrive à le retenir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde supplémentaire passée en sa présence pour comprendre qu'elle venait de tomber sur un sacré numéro!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 – UNE VIE SANS ACCROC**

« Il fait trop beau pour s'enfermer dans ce sombre local où les relents de peinture ne font que… … … _relenter_! Hey bébé, sors avec moi voir ce magnifique soleil d'été! »

Ne pas rire? Pas facile, mais avec un peu de volonté, elle était en mesure d'y arriver. Ne pas sourire? Impossible. Depuis plus de trois heures, Milie n'avait pas détourné les yeux de sa toile en cours au grand dam du poète amateur qu'était Noah. Depuis toute cette année et demie à le fréquenter, l'étudiante en arts pouvait affirmer que ce type-là adorait bien plus venir lui tourner autour avec deux trois rimes stupides plutôt que de travailler à ses propres cours. La musique ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, disait-il souvent. Et à chaque fois, elle lui rappelait que pour percer dans le métier, il fallait se faire connaître et non pas chantonner ses rimes débiles au fin fond d'un atelier de peinture avec pour seules oreilles celles d'une copine pas du tout objective qui ne l'écoutait même pas de toute manière, trop concentrée à ses travaux pratiques.

« J'ai pas encore terminé » refusa gentiment la jeune femme sans même lever les yeux de son œuvre qu'elle estimait plutôt médiocre.  
« Ça le sera pas avant la Saint-Glinglin de toute façon! » s'exclama l'aspirant musicien en venant se planter à côté d'elle. « Wow! »

Sa réaction eut enfin raison de la brune qui quitta son chevalet du regard afin de le glisser sur son petit-ami.

« J'aurai une bonne note tu crois? »

Éternelle insatisfaite et sa pire critique? Oui, elle l'était, mais ça n'avait jamais soufflé sa détermination. Têtue, Milie l'avait toujours été et elle l'était d'autant plus avec elle-même.

« Une note passable, du moins » assura Noah avec son petit air espiègle que lui seul possédait. « Si tu veux vraiment cartonner, je te propose de jeter ce truc aux rebuts et de faire quelque chose de totalement inédit! Imagine un peu. Moi, tenue d'Adam – à comprendre ici pas de tenue du tout – dans une pose encore jamais vue dans ce genre-là! » poursuivit-il en imitant avec soin la pose du Penseur de Rodin.

Le rire franchit cette fois-ci la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

« Tu le fais exprès pour être débile ou ça te vient naturellement? »

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais, chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Un talent inné » admit Noah avec même un soupçon de fierté. « Et je sais que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

Ce disant, il l'attira à lui en l'attrapant par la taille, osant lui voler un baiser.

« Et que tu meurs d'envie de me peindre à poil! … Mais y se pourrait que tu reçoives jamais ta note. Ton prof va faire une attaque devant tant de perfection! Et je parle ici de mon corps d'Apollon, rien à voir avec ton talent. »

Secouant la tête de désespoir devant cette faculté à rajouter toujours plus de bêtises couche après couche, elle préféra couper court au monologue de l'imbécile qui lui servait d'amoureux en l'embrassant. Au fil des mois, Milie avait fini par comprendre que le seul moyen de le faire taire, c'était de lui occuper la bouche à autre chose que babiller ses conneries.

« Amènes-toi, pizza, c'est moi qui invite. Tu continueras demain » conclut le chanteur anonyme en l'entrainant déjà vers la sortie de la pièce.  
« Ça vaut vraiment qu'un passable? »

Noah soupira en ouvrant la porte pour pousser la demoiselle dehors avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

« Tu vas cartonner même sans moi à poil » assura-t-il. « Maintenant on va faire un pacte. Interdiction de douter de toi de la soirée et j'improviserai pas d'hymne à la pizza en plein resto. »  
« Tu ferais ça? »  
« Juste pour te ficher la honte, debout sur la table! … Peut-être même en caleçon avec une boite de pizza sur la tête et je te jure que tout le monde dans le resto saura que t'as décidé de t'afficher en public avec moi de façon tout à fait consciente et réfléchie! »

Avait-elle réellement le choix? Non, pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il était plutôt tentant de tester la chose, juste pour voir s'il le ferait réellement… Non, tout compte fait, ce n'était même pas la peine de tenter le diable. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune raison pour se comporter de la sorte. Tendre une perche à Noah, c'était toujours l'inviter à nous assommer fortement avec!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 – LE DÉBUT DE LA FIN**

« J'espère qu'il sera bon ce gâteau! Parce que passer une heure à faire les courses rien que pour ça, faut le faire » se moquait Milie, assise sur le siège passager.  
« C'sera le gâteau le plus fantasmagorique que t'auras jamais mangé » lui assura Noah, derrière le volant.

Un long week-end de trois jours les avait poussés à s'exiler du campus pour aller squatter la maison du Capitaine Collins. Ou plutôt, Noah était supposé déposer Milie chez son père en passant, mais en cours de route, la demoiselle avait reçu un appel de son géniteur lui expliquant qu'un exercice surprise venait de tomber sur son unité et qu'ils quittaient la base sous peu. Face à cette nouvelle, plutôt que de rebrousser chemin, Noah avait décidé de s'inviter à la casa Collins pour un week-end entre amoureux, à défaut que la miss ait droit à son week-end père-fille.  
Une fois sur la base militaire, ils s'étaient rendus à l'épicerie pour assouvir une énième pulsion de l'aspirant musicien, un gâteau! Il allait, selon toute vraisemblance, cuisinier un gâteau qui avait le pouvoir de guérir tous les maux de la terre! Ou, à tout le moins, celui de la déception de ne pouvoir passer du temps avec son père.

« Et tu sais la meilleure partie? » s'enjoua le jeune homme avec une étincelle que Milie lui connaissait trop bien. « C'est qu'on va devoir trouver un moyen de s'occuper pendant que ça cuit! »

Elle lui fila une bonne tape à l'épaule qui fut immédiatement suivie d'une plainte de douleur lourdement exagérée.

« Il est absolument hors de question qu'on fasse ce à quoi tu penses dans la maison de mon père! »

Tenant le volant d'une seule main, Noah se frottait l'épaule, une fausse expression de souffrance figée sur son visage qui reflétait surtout sa stupidité du moment.

« C'qu'il sait pas peut pas lui faire de mal. »  
« Moi je le saurai. »  
« J'espère bien! L'idée de base c'est de faire ça à deux et ça serait sympa que tu participes aussi! »

Ce fut sans surprise aucune que Milie le frappa à nouveau, ayant droit au couplet totalement prévisible du petit ami battu. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'il était masochiste de toute manière. Il adorait clairement se faire maltraité, autrement il se retiendrait davantage de dire autant de conneries.  
La voiture s'arrêtant à un stop, Milie remarqua plus loin sur le trottoir une personne qui titubait tranquillement. Le teint grisâtre, les cheveux et les vêtements en bataille, ça avait tout l'air d'être une horrible journée pour cet individu.

« Tu vois ça? » demanda-t-elle à son compagnon, presque incrédule.  
« Houla! » s'exclama Noah en jetant un œil à ce qu'elle pointait tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur après avoir fait son stop. « J'en connais un qu'y'a eu une sacré nuit de débauche! T'sais quoi? On devrait faire pareil! »

La voiture dépassa le piéton mal en point et Milie tourna la tête pour le suivre aussi longtemps que possible. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'ivre à souhait ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ça.

« Je suis pas sûre que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans cet état-là » commenta-t-elle simplement en ramenant les yeux vers l'avant.

Trois jours, un gâteau et quelques dérogations à la règle de non-perversité sous le toit du paternel plus tard, le jeune couple d'artistes se préparait à quitter la maison pour retourner sur leur campus. Certes, il n'y avait que Milie qui se préparait réellement à retourner en cours, pendant que Noah était avachi sur le canapé, armé de sa fidèle amie la télécommande pour zapper tranquillement. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la maison de tout le week-end, regardant des films et des séries télé, jouant à tous les jeux débiles qu'ils avaient pu trouver, ou inventer. Bien que ça ne remplace pas les moments qu'elle avait prévu de passer avec son père, Milie avait pu oublier la déception de ne pas le voir grâce à Noah.  
La jeune femme passa dans le couloir avec un sac de voyage qu'elle venait de remplir de ses vêtements frais lavés. Encore une dizaine de minutes et ils seraient prêts à partir. Retournant vers sa chambre, elle dut cependant bifurquer vers le salon lorsqu'elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Noah n'avait pas réagi le moins du monde, continuant de zapper. Pourquoi aurait-il répondu de toute manière? Il n'était pas chez-lui!

« Allo! » fit-elle une fois le combiné en main, s'accoudant sur le dossier du canapé.

Noah pencha à ce moment la tête vers l'arrière, bien décidé à faire son enquiquineur juste pour le principe de la déranger au téléphone, faisant mine de vouloir lui mordre le menton.

« _Em' dieu merci vous êtes encore à la maison_ » se rassura la voix de son père à travers le combiné.

Repoussant la tête de Noah sur le côté, Milie fronça les sourcils face à l'inquiétude palpable qu'avait son paternel.

« Oui, on allait partir bientôt. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça va? »

Son père était rarement stressé ou inquiet. Pour ne pas dire jamais! Ses campagnes en Iraq et en Afghanistan lui ayant donné un moral à toute épreuve. Une fois sa question posée, l'étudiante porta le regard sur le téléviseur, Noah venant de relâcher le bouton pour changer les chaînes pile sur le journal télévisé. Une édition spéciale si elle en croyait la bande-passante dans le bas de l'écran.

« _Vous ne sortez pas, c'est compris_ » réfuta le marine de son ton de commandant qui n'entendait pas à la discussion.  
« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? J'ai une toile à remettre demain et- »  
« _Oublie ça ma puce, tu ne sors pas de la maison, c'est trop dangereux dehors_ » coupa son père.

À la télévision, elle pouvait voir passer divers vidéos amateurs montrant des gens en attaquer d'autres. Ils se jetaient sur eux pour les mordre. Elle les vit mâcher la chair comme s'il s'agissait d'un cheeseburger et une nausée la prit soudainement.

« C'est quoi cette arnaque? » s'époustoufla Noah.  
« _Em' tu m'entends? Vous ne quittez la maison sous aucun prétexte_. »

Portant une main à sa bouche, Milie réprima un haut le cœur pour ne pas se laisser aller à vomir sur le canapé juste à côté de Noah. Si son petit ami pensait qu'il s'agissait de trucages vidéo, elle sentait, avec ce que lui disait son père, que ce n'était rien de moins que la réalité.

« Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe? On regarde la télé, c'est quoi ces horreurs? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.  
« _On sait pas encore. Le Président va faire une annonce bientôt pour demander à la population de rester cloitrée. Si ça empire, il va sûrement déclencher la loi martiale. Je sais que c'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire ce que je te demande, mais s'il te plait mon cœur, ne sors surtout pas de la maison. D'accord? Vous avez assez de nourriture?_ »

Chamboulée, Milie ne sut quoi dire pendant un moment et dut secouer la tête pour sortir de sa léthargie.

« Hum oui oui ça va, on a fait les courses pour toi hier, j'imagine que ça va aller pour quelques jours. Ça sera long tu crois? »  
« _Je sais pas du tout. Je te rappelle dès que j'en sais plus. Oh et tu ne laisses entrer personne. Je veux que tu ailles dans ma chambre et prend mon pistolet dans la table de nuit, on sait jamais_. »  
« Quoi, mais papa… J'ai pas le droit d'y toucher. »  
« _Je veux que tu puisses te défendre en cas de besoin alors je ne veux surtout pas que tu hésites à t'en servir s'il le faut, d'accord? T'es grande, je sais que tu sauras agir comme il faut_. »  
« Si tu le dis. »  
« _Je t'aime mon ange, fait attention à toi_. »  
« Je t'aime et fait attention aussi. »

Elle entendit le déclic de l'autre combiné, puis la tonalité usuelle de fin de conversation avant de raccrocher elle aussi. Noah avait les yeux rivés sur elle, inquiet. Il avait senti le désarroi dans sa voix et que quelque chose ne tournait assurément pas rond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
« J'sais pas, mais on dirait qu'on va rester ici quelques jours de plus. Mon père veut pas du tout qu'on sorte de la maison. »

Le musicien hocha du menton. Contrairement à d'habitude, il se garda de faire une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Non, l'humeur n'était pas à rire. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. Autrement, jamais son père ne lui aurait parlé de cette manière et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui aurait dit de prendre son pistolet. Contournant le canapé, la jeune femme vint s'asseoir à côté de son copain et, ensemble, ils continuèrent à regarder les infos. Le commentateur télé insistait sur le fait de rester à la maison. Il y avait eu plusieurs morts et les blessés affluaient dans tous les hôpitaux. Quoi qu'était cette chose, ça se répandait comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le pays et c'était extrêmement dangereux.


	2. Deuxième partie

Et me revoici avec la seconde partie de cette trilogie sur l'histoire de Milie! Plus qu'une (ma préférée en grosse maso que je suis) et Milie aura livré les points saillants de son vécu avant le début de _Between live and survive_! Tout comme cette partie-ci, la troisième ne prendra que quelques jours à arriver. Ce bonus n'est pas du tout fait pour le _suspense de l'attente_, mais je trouvais que vous jeter 35p. d'un coup ferait beaucoup à lire et à commenter (pour la fidèle click en délire :p) d'un trait.  
Bref, place à la réponse pour l'**unique** review jusqu'à présent! Saphira, ma douce, tu ravies mon coeur haha :p

Saphira : En effet, ce bonus n'aurait rien amené de percutant au début de l'histoire puisque le processus d'attachement n'était pas vraiment enclenché ou présent à ce moment-là. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai averti qu'il était préférable d'avoir lu au moins la première partie de la fic avant de se lancer dans le bonus. Comme je disais, à mes yeux, c'est absolument sans intérêt à moins d'être attaché au personnage de Milie (et également celui de Noah :p) et si pour l'instant cette _histoire_ a éclairé surtout sur l'enfance de Milie, sa relation avec son père et celle avec Noah, reste à venir les moments clés qui auront un énorme impact sur le changement de sa personnalité.  
Je trouvais également hyper intéressant de voir non seulement comment Milie était réellement avant l'épidémie (certains passages avec Noah dans la fic nous permettait d'imaginer un peu ce que ça pouvait être), mais les événements qui l'ont poussée à devenir la Milie que le groupe rencontre. Les deuxième et troisième parties se concentrent d'ailleurs sur cette phase de _changement_. Petit à petit, Milie l'étudiante va faire place à Milie la survivante qu'on connait bien. Ça n'apporte rien à la fiction principale en soi, mais j'espère que ça reste intéressant à découvrir sur elle quand même :)

Comme j'ai déjà expliqué sur le forum, j'ai construit le personnage de Milie carrément autour de sa figure paternelle et les passages tirés de son enfance sont précisément là pour mettre l'emphase là-dessus. Sans le décès de sa mère, le lien entre le père et la fille n'aurait jamais été aussi fort et, comme on le sait, Milie doit son talent pour la survie à toutes ces choses qu'elle a apprises en passant tout ce temps avec son père.  
Pour le "à ce que"... aucune idée. Ça ne sonne pas littéraire du tout par chez moi et les plus illettrés que je connais le disent fréquemment :p

Aaah Noah. En fait, Noah était une sacrée valeur sûre et je ne pense pas avoir déjà parlé du procédé créatif de ce personnage en détail. Je voulais un personnage totalement à l'opposé de Daryl et pour le reste, en fait, j'ai simplement repris un personnage de rpg complètement débile qui a roulé sa bosse avec moi pendant une bonne année entière (un surfeur hippie irlandais qui adore les chansons aux rimes foireuses, qui a prénommé sa guitare Garry -qui à ses yeux est aussi personnifiée qu'un être humain- et qui caresse le doux rêve d'être mannequin pour cheveux pour la grande maison l'Oréal...), que j'ai rendu un peu moins débile pour la cause TWD. (J'ai de ces sujets, seigneurs, vous vous questionneriez sur ma santé mentale pour sûr! - notamment quand il kidnappe un pingouin dans un zoo pour l'adopter ou quand il revêtit un costume de ninja pour sauver Garry qui lui a été confisqué!)  
Bref, Noah était un personnage que j'adorais déjà avant même son addition à l'histoire (dès sa première mention dans le flashback de Milie) et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a poussé à l'intégrer réellement au récit. Il donnait son propre ton à la ZA, se détachait des personnalités déjà en place et montrait Milie sous un tout autre jour en prime. J'estime qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à traiter de leur relation et qu'il y a bien des choses à traiter sur Noah à part entière également. Le fait que Noah n'est pas simplement présent dans l'histoire pour faire _obstruction_ au couple Daryl/Milie est, je crois, précisément ce qui rend sa présence forte et intéressante. Le réflexe n'est pas de penser "Ah dégage, tu fais juste faire obstacle au couple chéri", on développe plutôt de l'empathie pour lui et puisqu'il est le seul à nous faire réellement rire, il a un apport que je juge carrément essentiel à l'histoire qui aurait été très lourde dans certains chapitres sans son intervention.

Les prémisses de l'épidémie, j'ai dû m'arrêter pour y réfléchir. J'avais déjà dans l'idée que le père de Milie la pousserait à se cloitrer un temps. Il était carrément aux premières loges pour voir le phénomène évoluer et ça aurait été un non-sens qu'il ne prévienne pas sa fille des dangers. Mais je ne voulais pas que le truc sorte sans _avertissement_ non plus. C'est carrément la traduction de Boney _L'aube d'un nouveau jour_ qui m'a inspiré pour ça avec le passage de Daryl qui manque de foncer dans un zombie et qu'il croit avoir à faire à un mec bourré. Une allusion qui échappe au personnage mais qui fait tilt rapidement pour le lecteur :)

Alors alors, voici la suite! Et encore une fois, je posterai la clôture du bonus d'ici quelques jours ;)

* * *

PARTIE 2

**CHAPITRE 1 – DE MAL EN PIRE**

Six jours. C'était tout le temps que Milie et Noah avaient passé sans sortir de la maison. Chaque jour semblait plus long que le dernier et ils ne savaient plus du tout comment s'occuper. Noah, qui avait amené sa guitare avec lui pour le long week-end, grattait des mélodies sorties tout droit de son imaginaire pendant que Milie remplissait des pages et des pages de croquis. Le tout sur le canapé du salon pendant que tournait en boucle la chaine des informations. Ils avaient vu des centaines de vidéos amateurs montrant des attaques de ces gens devenus fous, contaminés par un virus encore inconnu expliquaient les experts. Maintenant, ils savaient que ce virus entrainait comme effet secondaire rien de moins que le cannibalisme le plus violent et sanglant qui soit. Ils savaient également que se faire mordre entrainait immédiatement la contamination par le biais d'une forte fièvre. C'était carrément surréaliste, pourtant, ce ne pouvait être que la vérité. Un truc pareil ne s'inventait pas! … Du moins, pas à l'échelle internationale.  
Tous les jours, son père l'appelait aussi débordé pouvait-il être – lorsqu'il en était vraiment incapable, il chargeait son meilleur ami et second, Ray, de le faire à sa place – et chaque jour il lui disait la même chose. Ne pas sortir. Il se trouvait à Washington et, avec son unité, mettait en place l'état d'urgence. La loi martiale était passée la veille. Personne ne devait se balader dans les rues à l'exception des urgences médicales et des militaires. Quantico avait été sans dessus-dessous les premiers jours, tous les soldats quittant la place pour se rendre là où on les avait assignés. Maintenant, il régnait sur la base un calme plat, presque mort. Cette étrange épidémie s'était répandue à travers le monde. On comptait déjà des millions de morts et encore plus de blessés et de malades. C'était totalement surréaliste. Le monde partait en sucette comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur et si Milie n'avait pas été témoin de l'une de ces attaques de ses yeux vu – dans la rue, quatre jours plus tôt – à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle n'y aurait pas cru.  
À ce que racontaient les manchettes, tous les plus grands scientifiques et experts en virus, épidémies et tout le tralala s'étaient réunis à divers endroits à travers le globe pour tenter de trouver un remède à cette pandémie. Et pendant qu'ils s'évertuaient à concocter des formules et les tester sur les malades… Eh bien, le frigo commençait à être vide. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que du surgelé dans la dépense, l'eau du robinet et les aliments non-périssables. Heureusement, son père, en bon soldat toujours prêt à tout, avait tout un stock de rations de survies de planquées à la cave, mais face à tout ça, ce que Milie ressentait le plus c'était le blasement. Encore et toujours la même bouffe. Encore et toujours les mêmes nouvelles, jour après jour. Encore et toujours les mêmes quelques trucs à faire pour s'occuper pendant des heures et des heures. L'ambiance ramollissait et malgré tout le talent de Noah pour voir les choses du bon côté, il n'arrivait plus à l'égayer comme avant toute cette histoire, n'arrivant pas plus à s'égayer lui-même d'ailleurs.

Après deux jours supplémentaires à être complètement coupés du monde, la télévision s'éteignit d'elle-même. La climatisation eut un soubresaut, elle aussi arrêtée brusquement. La panne dura quelques secondes avant que l'électricité ne revienne.

« C'était quoi ça? » demanda Noah.  
« Le courant a sauté. »

Se levant du canapé, Milie alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit un peu afin de pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait dehors.

« Et il est pas revenu. Je peux entendre le giga générateur de la base d'ici. »

Elle ferma la fenêtre avant de retourner s'asseoir. Noah se rongeait déjà l'ongle du pouce. C'était effectivement inquiétant. Ils n'avaient pas quitté la maison depuis presque tout un mois. Un mois! Aussi bien dire une éternité. Et les choses ne faisaient que s'aggraver de jour en jour.  
Puis, quatre jours plus tard, le courant lâcha définitivement. Le générateur subissait la panne sèche.

« Putain j'en ai marre! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que je devienne dingue » tempêta Noah au moment où les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

Au moment où il frappait violement le sol du pied, sa patience venant de s'envoler avec l'électricité, le téléphone portable de Milie se mit à sonner, entonnant le champ de la cavalerie. La jeune fille se jeta sur le portable qui trainait sur la table basse du salon, Noah se rasseyant sur le bout du canapé, les poings sous le menton. La cavalerie, ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

« Papa! Le générateur de la base est mort, on a plus le courant » commença tout de suite Milie.  
« _Em' c'est la folie furieuse ici, je pourrai pas venir vous chercher_ » coupa son père.  
« Quoi, mais on a plus de bouffe, plus d'électricité et on a vu personne passer dans la rue depuis au moins trois jours! » s'apeura la fille.  
« _Je te dis pas que je ne veux pas ma puce, je ne peux pas. La ville est bouclée, on en a par-dessus la tête ici. Je te parle et je devrais même pas, on m'attend pour relever la Fox et j'ai pas dormi depuis au moins trente-six heures_ » expliqua son père sans prendre le temps de respirer.

À travers le combiné, elle pouvait entendre des cris, des coups de feu, des pleurs, même quelques explosions éloignées, elle en avait presque du mal à comprendre ce que lui disait le marine.

« Est-ce que Ray pourrait- »  
« _Navré ma puce, je peux vraiment pas me passer de lui ici, même pour ça_ » coupa immédiatement le capitaine.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? On peut pas rester dans la maison indéfiniment. »  
_« Je sais. Ce que je vais te demander est très dangereux, mais on a pas le choix. Tu vas devoir venir me rejoindre à Washington_. »  
« T'es vraiment sûr? »  
« _Tu prends mes armes d'accord. Va chez Ray, prends les siennes aussi. Prends tout ce que tu peux, je sais que tu sauras t'en servir_. »  
« Mais- »  
« _Pas de mais_ » coupa-t-il. « _C'est le seul moyen de les arrêter, crois-moi. Si vous vous faites attaquer, tu ne réfléchis pas, tu tires une balle en pleine tête_. »  
« Non, je pourrai jamais- »  
« _Em' c'est une question de survie. Tu le fais s'il le faut et c'est tout. Ne vous approchez de personne et venez directement à Washington. Au premier militaire que tu croises, tu lui dis mon nom, il saura où me trouver._ »  
« Très bien. On fait au plus vite alors. Je t'aime papa. »  
« _Je t'aime mon cœur_. »

Elle éteignit son portable et le reposa sur la table, le fixant de longues secondes sans rien dire.

« Milie? » fit Noah pour la sortir de sa transe.  
« Tu vas être content, on sort. On part pour Washington. »

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 – LUEURS DANS LA NUIT**

Se rendre jusqu'à Washington serait beaucoup plus difficile que ce que Milie pensait. Elle s'attendait à du chaos dans les rues, évidemment, mais elle ne pensait pas que la voiture se retrouverait coincée dans la circulation de l'autoroute 95 tout juste à la hauteur de Woodbridge. Ils avaient parcouru à peine le tiers du parcours et ça leur avait pris des heures tandis que, normalement, la route entre Quantico et Washington se faisait aisément et rapidement. Noah s'était vaguement informé auprès d'un type qui était passé près d'eux une bonne quarantaine de minutes plus tôt lors de son second passage pour retourner à sa propre voiture. Les entrées de la ville étaient bouchées. Ils n'acceptaient plus personne dans la capitale. Il paraissait même que le Président avait fui la ville à bord d'Air Force One depuis plusieurs jours déjà.  
Quand la nuit commença à tomber et qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un traitre mètre, Noah perdit définitivement patience et sortit de sa voiture en claquant la portière. Milie le suivit des yeux pendant un moment avant de poser la main sur sa poignée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être séparée de la seule personne qu'elle connaissait au milieu de ce chaos. Hésitante, son regard dévia sur la boite à gants. Elle délaissa la portière, ouvrit la boite à gants et se saisit du pistolet qu'elle y avait mis avant de finalement sortir de la voiture. Elle glissa l'arme dans son dos, entre sa peau et la ceinture de son jeans. Le métal froid fit naître un frisson qui remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle rabattit les rebords de son t-shirt par-dessus le pistolet et se mit en chemin pour rejoindre Noah. Sa démarche lui parut étrange un moment, pas habituée d'avoir une arme contre elle, mais elle laissa cette impression de côté pour se concentrer à repérer Noah dans l'obscurité.  
Elle le trouva, deux minutes plus tard, en train de discuter avec une femme et quatre hommes qui pointaient dans le noir, de l'autre côté du terre-plein qui séparait les sens de la circulation sur l'autoroute.

« Noah? » fit-elle pour annoncer sa venue.

Elle attira bien évidement tous les regards et vint se poster à côté de son petit ami qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu tombes à pic! Je te passe les détails, mais Robert proposait de se créer un trou, passer de l'autre côté de l'autoroute et prendre la prochaine sortie pour passer par les petites routes. C'est pas idiot, tu penses pas? »

C'était vrai que ce n'était pas idiot. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de carte pour pouvoir se diriger et hormis l'autoroute, Milie ne connaissait pas de moyen d'atteindre Washington sans se perdre, n'ayant jamais utilisé un autre itinéraire. Elle ne tarda pas à exposer son point de vue et le dénommé Robert – homme dans la cinquantaine, un peu rondouillet du ventre – lui glissa un sourire amical.

« T'en fais pas pour ça ma p'tite dame, je suis camionneur de métier. Trente-huit ans d'expérience. Je connais chaque recoin de cet état comme ma poche. Ceux qui veulent me suivre, n'auront qu'à me suivre. »

Elle hocha du menton. Entre suivre un inconnu et continuer de passer des heures interminables bloquée dans cette absence de circulation, elle préférait encore avoir le sentiment d'avancer, même si ça signifiait d'abord de rebrousser chemin.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? »

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils commençaient à peine à dégager la voie pour faire passer leurs voitures. À force de parler de leur idée à ceux dont les véhicules leur bloquaient le passage, il y avait maintenant plusieurs intéressés à faire partie du voyage. Ce n'était pas plus mal de l'avis de Milie qui se sentait un peu plus en sécurité au milieu de gens qui partageaient la même destination que Noah et elle. Tandis que Robert venait de crier à tous de regagner leurs voitures pour se mettre en route, Milie leva la tête vers le ciel sombre. Elle, comme toutes les personnes coincées sur l'autoroute autour d'elle, entendait un sifflement devenir un véritable boucan qui fit trembler jusqu'au sol sous ses pieds pour ensuite s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à celle d'où il était venu. Pour avoir habité sur Quantico toute sa vie, elle connaissait ce son plutôt bien, malgré le fait que les maisons de la base étaient éloignées de tout le remue-ménage militaire. Il s'agissait d'avions de chasse…

« C'est quoi ce bordel? » demanda Robert en suivant également le bruit de la tête en cherchant à le voir.

Il eut rapidement réponse à sa question que devait se poser exactement tout le monde. Une fraction de seconde avant que ça n'arrive, Milie eut l'estomac qui se tordit d'horreur. Au loin, des lueurs rougeâtres et orangées éclataient les unes après les autres dans un grondement sourd qui leur parvenait à peine. L'étudiante porta les mains à sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler de terreur. Washington, ces avions étaient en train de bombarder Washington.

« Oh mon dieu » laissa-t-elle échapper sans pouvoir se retenir. « Papa… »

Son père qui se trouvait là-bas avec Ray. Son père qui lui avait dit de venir le rejoindre. Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant?

« Venez » intima Robert. « Ça sert à rien de rester là, on va sortir de ce bouchon et on verra demain matin ce qu'on fera. »

Interdite, Milie ne bougea pas, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus humides sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sa vue se brouilla, n'arrivant plus à distinguer les lueurs sur la toile sombre de la nuit. Son père. Son père était là-bas. Ray était là-bas. Sans être réellement son oncle, le meilleur ami de son paternel représentait tout de même ce rôle à ses yeux. Aussi bien dire que sa seule famille se trouvait là-bas… en train de brûler vive.

« Milie vient, restons pas ici, ça sert à rien » répéta Noah en la tirant doucement par les épaules.

La brune se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture, s'assit et boucla sa ceinture en automate. Son père. Son père était mort. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 – LA MORT NE RECULE PAS**

Ils s'étaient réfugiés près du parc national Sandy Run, à quelques kilomètres de l'autoroute. Si au départ ils campaient dans leur voiture en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles à travers les chaînes de radios, l'espoir était finalement mort après deux jours. Toutes les chaines rabâchaient le même refrain préenregistré en boucle depuis que Washington avait été incendiée. Bombarder la capitale au napalm semblait avoir fait céder le gouvernement qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil à en croire tout ce que les gens avaient entendu entre les branches. Maintenant, Robert – qui semblait avoir toute une capacité au leadership – avait décidé que le mieux était de s'arranger pour trouver des articles de camping, de la nourriture, de l'eau, n'importe quoi d'utile pour rester près du parc national le temps que les autorités reprennent la situation en main. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre de toute manière, Milie avait accepté de l'accompagner dans la petite ville pas loin du parc lorsqu'il avait demandé si des gens parmi leur groupe – environ une quinzaine de personnes – avaient de quoi se défendre et savaient s'en servir. Elle l'avait pris par surprise lorsqu'elle s'était levée de la table à pique-nique pour signaler qu'elle correspondait à la description, mais après lui avoir expliqué vaguement que son père était marine et qu'elle savait se servir d'un pistolet depuis ses onze ans, il avait simplement haussé les épaules en lâchant un _parfait ma p'tite dame!_ Ce camionneur, elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours, que déjà elle l'aimait bien. Il était un peu rude et gauche dans sa façon de lui parler, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il se souciait d'elle et de Noah qui étaient les seuls étudiants du groupe sans famille pour veiller sur eux.  
Ils étaient quatre à être embarqués dans le pick-up de Robert afin de se rendre en ville. Ville qui n'était à proprement parler qu'un village avec une simple rue en croisant une autre en guise de centre-ville. Quelques magasins. Une épicerie, une quincaillerie, une pharmacie, furent les endroits visés par la petite bande de maraudeurs. L'endroit était calme. Trop calme. Milie avait l'impression de se trouver dans un village fantôme. Néanmoins, elle descendit du véhicule lorsqu'il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue déserte. Les deux autres allèrent vers la pharmacie pendant que Milie suivait Robert vers la quincaillerie. Ils feraient l'épicerie tous les quatre ensuite. La boutique avait visiblement été saccagée et pillée. Des tas d'articles trainaient sur le sol, des étagères étaient même renversées. Robert s'empara d'un panier et commença à faire les allées pour l'emplir de tout ce qui lui apparaissait utile. Un peu absente, Milie le laissa faire, observant tout autour d'elle sans trop savoir quoi faire. Depuis l'autre nuit, elle ne savait plus quoi faire du tout. Baladant les yeux à travers la vitrine, elle remarqua une femme qui trainait les pieds de l'autre côté de la rue. N'ayant croisé aucun nouveau visage depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'autoroute, Milie eut le réflexe de sortir de la quincaillerie.

« Hey! » interpella-t-elle vivement.

Peut-être que cette femme avait eu des nouvelles. Peut-être qu'elle savait si des gens avaient pu sortir de Washington en vie. La femme tourna la tête directement vers elle au son de sa voix et changea de direction pour la rejoindre, Milie marchant également vers elle. Après quelques pas, cependant, la demoiselle ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter. Ce teint si pâle, cette allure de macchabé, cette odeur putride qui se dégageait, ces morsures béantes à son torse et son cou. Elle avait vu ça à la télé pendant tout le temps où elle s'était enfermée à la maison avec Noah. Cette femme avait été frappée par le virus.

« N'approchez pas! » tonna Milie non sans une peur tactile dans la voix.

Elle extirpa le pistolet de son père et le pointa en direction de la femme qui grognait des sons gutturaux à faire frissonner.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez-vous! »

Mais la femme n'en fit rien, continuant de foncer sur elle, animée d'une ferveur animale et macabre.  
Milie tira, ne s'en rendant compte qu'à moitié. Le recul de l'arme la lui fit presque échapper tant le geste la surpris elle-même. Elle avait atteint l'épaule de la femme qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de marcher, à peine déviée de sa trajectoire par la force de l'impact.

« Emilie! » fit la voix de Robert dans son dos.

Dans le coin de sa vision périphérique, elle pouvait voir les deux autres sortir de la pharmacie, alertés par le coup de feu.

« Elle veut pas s'arrêter Bob, elle est infectée! » cria Milie, paniquée.  
« Tire encore! » ordonna le camionneur.

Bien qu'elle ne le veuille pas, elle tira à nouveau. Encore dans l'épaule, puis une balle dans l'estomac et une autre dans le genou. Rien n'y faisait, cette femme continuait toujours d'avancer sans même ralentir. Puis, elle se souvint des paroles de son père. Une balle dans la tête, c'est le seul moyen de les arrêter. Tremblante, l'étudiante dut prendre une inspiration pour se calmer un peu les nerfs et tira. Elle atteint sa cible qui s'écroula au sol.

Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et elle sentit Robert se pencher derrière elle et lui presser les épaules.

« T'as bien fait ma grande » assura-t-il d'une voix conciliante et douce.

Bien faire ou non ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle venait de tuer cette femme.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 – IL PARAIT QUE LA VIE CONTINUE**

Jours. Semaines? Le temps commençait à se confondre. Si camper avait été au début une façon d'attendre que les choses reviennent à la normale tout en conservant cette idée que tout ce chaos n'était que temporaire, maintenant, il s'agissait d'un mode de vie que Milie avait l'impression d'avoir adopté depuis des années. Elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'était le confort d'un bon matelas bien douillet et elle commençait à ne plus se rappeler combien il était bon de se glisser sous le jet d'une douche bien chaude. La crasse de plusieurs jours accumulée sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'une pellicule étouffante… et s'il n'y avait que ça pour l'étouffer.  
Cette femme infectée, elle n'avait été que la première que Milie avait tuée. Il le fallait. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, se répétait-elle à chaque fois, les mots faisant écho dans son esprit sous la voix de son père. Mais cette femme-là, elle avait changé quelque chose en Milie. Elle l'avait tout de suite senti. Comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer pour le remplacer par du vide. Pourtant, ça lui avait également fait réaliser un point crucial. Il fallait survivre. Quoi qu'était ce virus et pour combien de temps cette situation allait durer, elle devait survivre. Une partie d'elle voulait que ce soit pour rentrer à la maison et trouver son père qui l'attendait, là, dans l'entrée. Une autre – plus réaliste – avait décidé de survivre en mémoire de son père. Il était mort, ou du moins il y avait de grandes chances qu'il le soit et espérer stupidement des choses sans bonne raison n'était pas dans le genre de Milie. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il lui avait appris tellement de trucs qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement, mais qu'elle avait accepté qu'il lui montre juste pour passer du temps avec lui. Toutes ces choses, elles devenaient soudainement utiles aujourd'hui. User de ce savoir qu'il lui avait transmis afin de rester en vie, c'était, en quelque sorte, donner un sens à tout cet univers familial qui était le sien et qui venait de se dérober sous ses pieds.  
Alors, observant le sang de cette femme malade se répandre sur le bitume, Milie avait choisi. Elle avait choisi de se débrouiller pour rester en vie et peut-être – refusant de totalement abandonner cet espoir – qu'une fois la situation redressée, elle retrouverait son père.

Au fil des jours, Milie s'était soudainement taillée une place dans ce qu'on pouvait considérer être les membres clés du groupe. Il y avait Robert, bonhomme au sens pratique irréfutable qui, en plus, possédait une véritable carte mentale de tous les endroits à proximité où ils pouvaient aller se procurer nourriture et fournitures en tous genres. Il y avait Charlie, un banquier – et père d'une adorable gamine de cinq ans – qui aurait été le prochain directeur de l'endroit où il travaillait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette épidémie mystérieuse. Plus doux et, surtout, plus intellectuel que Robert, il venait compenser les manques du camionneur par une approche analytique en tenant compte des petits détails à prévoir. Il y avait avec eux une femme, Carmen, qui gérait la supérette familiale depuis une quinzaine d'année. Si les deux hommes réfléchissaient surtout aux moyens de se protéger et de pourvoir aux besoins essentiels, elle, s'occupait davantage de la cohésion entre les gens du groupe par rapport aux tâches à effectuer, comme si elle dirigeait toujours ses employés. Ce rôle lui était venu de lui-même, tout comme Robert et Charlie.  
Et Milie, comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation _d'importance_? Parce qu'après avoir tué cette femme, elle s'était découvert un sang-froid dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Son adresse et sa connaissance des armes lui avait valu d'éduquer même les hommes du groupes qui n'avaient jamais manié un pistolet de leur vie. De ses connaissances en mécanique – qui n'étaient pas énorme, mais tout de même plus grandes que Noah qui était incapable de changer un pneu crevé – elle avait su apporter son aide aux problèmes de moteurs rencontrés. Son imagination artistique s'était transformée en une débrouillardise ahurissante. Avec trois fois rien, elle arrivait à faire en sorte de régler une bonne partie des bagatelles mineures qui se présentaient. Comme maintenant, où, armée d'une roulette de duck-tape, elle s'arrangeait pour _réparer_ provisoirement une chaussure à la semelle décollée le temps que son propriétaire trouve quelque chose à sa taille pour la remplacer. Son maigre savoir en premiers soins avait été utilisé pas plus tard que la veille avec quelqu'un qui s'était coupé. Elle n'avait jamais fait de points de suture de sa vie, mais avec un peu de cran, de l'improvisation et les détails qui lui revenaient de ce cours que son père l'avait forcé à suivre, elle avait été en mesure de faire quelque chose de pas trop moche au final.  
Or donc, avec les jours passants, Milie s'était créée une petite réputation et maintenant on venait la voir pour tout. Si au départ, elle avait le sentiment gratifiant de se rendre utile, elle commençait à se demander si on ne venait pas la voir juste parce que c'était plus facile de lui demander de l'aide que de se creuser un peu la cervelle pour trouver une solution soi-même.

Ce sentiment d'étouffement ne s'arrêtait cependant pas là. Réaliste, pragmatique, presque froide, maintenant qu'elle était à peu près certaine que son père et Ray – sa seule famille – étaient morts, elle avait su compartimenter les choses. Repousser les sentiments pour agir. Éviter les blablas inutiles pour se concentrer uniquement sur la situation actuelle. Laisser de côté les souvenirs de temps meilleurs, plus faciles, pour ne pas perdre de vue ce qu'ils avaient su s'octroyer comme _niveau de vie_.  
Milie se rendit vite compte que cette façon de faire abstraction de tout juste pour garder le focus sur ce qui était important au moment présent, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui la possédait. En fait… à l'exception de Robert, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule capable de s'adapter aux événements sans constamment pleurnicher ou se plaindre à propos des difficultés qui se posaient devant eux. Le sang de marine qui coulait dans ses veines sûrement.

« Tu penses que les secours vont finir par arriver? » lui demanda Noah après qu'elle ait rangé la roulette de duck-tape dans le coffre à outil du pick-up de Robert.  
« On est en vie, pour l'instant on mange relativement à notre faim et on a pas froid la nuit. Les secours arriveront quand ils arriveront Noah. Pour l'instant, on peut rien faire d'autre que d'éviter ce virus. »

Elle lui avait répondu d'une voix plus blasée qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de cette question. La réponse ne changeait pas miraculeusement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jour. Elle n'en voulait pas à Noah. Un citadin pur et dur comme lui était forcément complètement à la ramasse de devoir camper pour survivre. C'était juste l'accumulation de plein de petites choses qui commençait à lui peser et engendrait cette mauvaise humeur qu'elle essayait tout de même de réprimer au possible.  
Un cri strident de petite fille trancha l'air chaleureux et tranquille de la matinée. Milie bondit, sans attendre, sur ses pieds, prenant le pistolet de son père qu'elle portait maintenant en permanence, dans son étui, à sa ceinture. Elle courut vers la provenance des cris qui s'accumulaient, comme plusieurs autres membres du groupe. Noah la suivait à quelques pas derrière et elle vit Robert sortir d'un sentier, un fusil de chasse entre les mains. Sortant des bois, Talie, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait, fuyant sans conteste quelque chose. Noah eu le bon réflexe de cueillir l'enfant dans ses bras, celle-ci venant s'agripper à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Milie le sentit avant de le voir. L'odeur putride de la décomposition qu'ils avaient tous appris à associer aux gens infectés par le virus.

Une fois, Robert et elle avaient pris le temps de se pencher sur l'un de ces malades qu'ils avaient dû abattre question d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. Charlie était venu les rejoindre et leur avait admis qu'il avait vu sa femme _devenir_ l'une de ces choses. Elle avait attrapé la fièvre qui l'avait emportée en moins de trois jours. Emportée oui, c'était le mot qu'il avait employé. Elle lui avait semblé être morte pendant des heures avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et se retrouver dans cet état affreux. Elle avait tout de suite cherché à le mordre, lui et Talie également. Alors il l'avait enfermée dans leur chambre, il avait pris Talie et il était allé chez sa sœur, Rebecca, pour chercher du soutien. À ce moment-là, Milie s'était gardée de dire que sa sœur n'avait pas dû être d'un grand secours – peu portée sur la débrouillardise, encore moins que Noah, pour ce qu'elle en avait vu jusqu'à maintenant – par respect pour ce que Charlie leur avait confié. Depuis ce moment et à cette révélation, Milie s'était mise à voir ces malades comme des morts-vivants. Dans un sens, c'était plus facile. Elle ne tuait pas vraiment ces gens s'ils étaient déjà morts.  
Lorsque le cadavre ambulant sortit de l'orée de la forêt, la jeune femme n'hésita pas une seule une seconde. Elle pointa son pistolet pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête de manière nette et précise. C'était la première fois qu'un infecté s'approchait si près de leur campement de fortune. Robert et elle brûlèrent le corps avant de se mettre en route avec quelques autres pour une énième sortie de ravitaillement parce que, comme on dit, la vie continue.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 – PERDUE**

Vingt-deux jours. Quelqu'un avait tenu les comptes et l'avait soufflé la veille autour du feu. Vingt-deux jours qu'ils avaient investis cette aire de repos au milieu de nulle part en attendant que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, arrive. Pourtant, rien ne s'était produit. Il n'y avait pas eu d'armée. Aucun secours d'aucune sorte. Quelques rumeurs ici et là racontaient que des gens s'organisaient pas loin de Washington, mais après avoir été témoin de ce qui c'était produit cette nuit-là, Milie n'avait aucune envie d'aller vérifier si les ragots étaient fondés. À quoi bon de toute manière? Sa raison d'aller à Washington n'en était plus une à présent. Ici, au moins, ils étaient installés. Ils commençaient à connaître les lieux. Ils avaient leur petite routine imbriquée. C'était plus sûr d'attendre que les secours viennent – s'ils venaient un jour, bien que personne n'énonça cette possibilité. C'était la conclusion à laquelle Robert en était arrivé. Quelques-uns avaient objecté, dont Charlie et Carmen, et avaient décidé de se mettre en route le lendemain matin pour chercher à rejoindre Washington. Les discussions tournaient donc autour de qui partirait et qui resterait. Milie ne prit pas part à la conversation devenant parfois houleuse. Sa décision était déjà prise. Elle ne partirait pas.

« Pourquoi pas? » lui demanda Noah lorsqu'elle le lui dit de but en blanc après une heure à garder le silence à ce sujet. « Je croyais que c'était le plan. Aller à Washington. »

Milie retint un soupir. C'était le plan, rien de plus vrai. C'était le plan, il y avait environ un mois de ça.

« Sois réaliste. Mon père et Ray sont sûrement morts. Ça sert à rien de risquer notre peau à aller là-bas. »

Noah la regarda d'une drôle de manière. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais discuté ses choix, mais cette fois-ci il était visiblement en désaccord.

« Et tu veux même pas y aller pour en être sûre? Pour ce qu'on en sait, ils sont peut-être encore en vie. »  
« J'ai pas envie de me baser sur des peut-être. »

Elle détourna le regard pour contrôler les larmes naissantes qu'elle ne s'autorisa pas à verser. Elle préférait croire que son père était mort. C'était moins douloureux que d'entretenir l'espoir qu'il puisse être en vie, quelque part, elle ne savait où. Et même si elle avait la certitude qu'il était en vie, comment le retrouver dans tout ce foutoir? Aussi bien chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin!

« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ici? » continua de questionner Noah, la déception clairement palpable dans sa voix.  
« Comme tous les jours, m'arranger pour voir le suivant. »

Ce n'était pas un objectif bien énorme, mais étant donné les circonstances, c'était le seul qu'elle considérait pouvoir se permettre sans se bourrer d'illusions stupides et inutiles.  
Un cri perçant la nuit vint mettre fin au débat, ce qui arrangea presque Milie. Sa décision était prise et elle n'en changerait pas, Noah perdait son temps. Un coup de feu, un cri, un autre cri, plusieurs coups de feu. La cacophonie grimpa en flèche en quelques secondes à peine et l'agitation s'enflamma au sein des campeurs qui se levaient de leurs chaises, empoignaient la première arme à portée de main ou restaient figés de peur. D'instinct, Milie suivit Robert qui pompa son fusil avec détermination avant de remonter la source de la terreur qui s'étendait sur les lieux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Noah se rapprocher de Charlie, Rebecca, Talie et Carmen.  
Le camionneur et l'étudiante découvrirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de un, ou même deux, mais d'une quantité effarante de morts-vivants qui se jetaient sur les réfugiés dès qu'ils étaient suffisamment près pour les happer avec leurs dents. Jamais Milie n'en avait vu autant à la fois. Le chaos ambiant, les cris de souffrance assourdissants, les ombres, les coups de feu qui faisaient écho dans le ciel, tout ça donnait l'impression de décupler le nombre qu'ils étaient. Quand Robert tira son premier coup de fusil, la jeune femme l'imita avec son pistolet. Elle vida un chargeur et demi avant de se sentir tirée sur le côté, entrainée dans la forêt par Robert.

« C'est foutu, ils sont trop nombreux » tonna le camionneur.  
« Et les autres, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »  
« On verra plus tard, pour tout de suite faut s'occuper de nos fesses ma grande » insista-t-il en quittant brusquement le sentier.

Des morts-vivants, il en sortait de partout et, afin de les éviter, ils durent bifurquer de nombreuses fois de leur trajectoire qui, de toute manière, n'avait aucun but précis. Le terrain instable, l'obscurité, la précipitation et la panique firent en sorte que Milie passa près de s'étaler sur le sol à quelques reprises. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage et le corps, pinçant et entaillant sa peau. Pourtant, il fallait rester debout. Ne pas perdre le dos de Robert de vue. Continuer d'avancer. Ou pas.  
Lancée sur son élan, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter lorsque Robert le fit et le percuta violemment, les entrainant tous les deux au sol. Robert hurla et Milie ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait tenté de freiner à cause d'un mort-vivant qui était devant lui. Le camionneur s'était retrouvé en sandwich entre l'infecté et Milie, se faisant mordre au creux de l'épaule. Bien que trop tard, Milie réagit, sortant le couteau de chasse de son père – qu'elle avait joint à ses bagages au moment de quitter la maison, toujours à sa ceinture comme le pistolet – pour le planter profondément dans le crâne du mort qu'elle pouvait réellement qualifier comme tel à ce geste.  
Elle tira ensuite Robert de sur le cadavre, portant les mains à sa blessure pour y faire pression et tenter de contrôler l'hémorragie.

« Oh mon dieu, Bob, je suis tellement désolée. »

C'était de sa faute. Les larmes de la culpabilité envahirent ses yeux, lui troublant la vue sans qu'elle ne puisse les réfréner. Si elle avait été plus alerte, elle n'aurait pas foncé sur lui et il ne se serait pas étalé sur l'infecté.

« Fais pas cette tête voyons. Vaut mieux un vieux débris comme moi qu'y'a pas de femme ni d'enfant qu'une gamine comme toi qu'y'a la vie devant elle » sourit Robert, éternellement positif.  
« Je te déteste » souffla-t-elle devant cette totale acception de la situation.  
« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Aller, perdons pas de temps tu veux. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Milie objecta d'un vif signe de tête. Il en était hors de question!

« Em' bordel, regarde-moi, je suis foutu. Je préfère que ça traine pas. »

Ses larmes redoublèrent rien qu'au surnom dont il venait de l'affubler. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait de cette manière et, avant lui, il n'y avait toujours eu que son père pour user de ce diminutif.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? » demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.  
« Vivre. T'es une battante, ça va aller. »

Les feuilles mortes raclant sur le sol et les petits grondements rauques typiques des morts-vivants les alertèrent. Milie tenta de les repérer, mais impossible. Il faisait trop sombre, la cime des arbres obstruant l'éclairage naturel de la lune.

« Aller, fous le camp, je vais les attirer » décida Robert.

Il prit son pistolet, s'étirant le bras pour lui mettre son fusil dans la main.

« Dépêche. Et je t'interdis de te retourner. »

Elle resta figée de longues secondes, incapable de se redresser pour partir. Elle songea à rester là, avec lui, à quoi bon de toute façon?

« Tire-toi! »

Il la repoussa avec force et le geste eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Milie se leva, empoignant plus solidement le fusil. Elle arracha son couteau du crâne du cadavre qui venait de condamner Robert et s'élança dans une course folle. Derrière elle, elle put entendre la voix de Robert s'élever.

« Hey! Par ici bandes de cannibales! Un bon petit steak de Bob ça vous tente?! »

Puis, il y eut quelques coups de feu. Cinq. Il restait une balle dans le pistolet. Il y eut un moment de silence, entrecoupé de ses pas sur le tapis de feuilles mortes et de sa respiration saccadée. Et le dernier coup de feu. Elle eut l'impression de l'avoir reçu en plein cœur tant il lui avait coupé la respiration. Elle savait qu'il avait gardé la dernière balle pour lui. Il était de ce genre-là.  
Elle s'enfonça toujours plus dans la forêt, zigzagant au gré des obstacles. Pas une fois elle ne s'était retournée.

Trois jours, c'était le temps qu'elle avait mis à retrouver le chemin jusqu'au camp. La forêt était si dense et elle avait tourné et retourné de direction tellement de fois dans le noir, qu'elle en avait complètement perdue son orientation. La journée sans soleil du lendemain ne l'avait pas aidée à s'orienter, aussi elle avait vite abandonné l'idée d'essayer de retrouver son chemin. Elle avait mangé quelques baies des bois, maigre pitance pour son estomac qui criait famine, et passé la nuit suivante dans un arbre pour éviter de se faire surprendre par des infectés ou des animaux sauvages. Quand le soleil était réapparu la journée suivante, elle fut capable de retrouver la direction du campement. Elle l'atteignit dans l'après-midi, le trouvant complètement désert. Il y avait des cadavres partout. Des morts-vivants, des gens qu'elle avait connus, ils se mélangeaient au milieu du sang. Plusieurs voitures n'étaient plus là. Elle inspecta chaque visage. Noah, Talie, Rebecca et Charlie ne comptaient pas parmi eux. Elle trouva Carmen cependant, ayant eu du mal à la reconnaitre, la pauvre femme le visage à moitié déchiqueté. Un haut le cœur s'empara de Milie qui vomit le vide de son estomac sur le sol à côté de Carmen.  
Et maintenant? La chose intelligente à faire aurait été de mettre le cap sur Washington. C'était forcément là qu'ils étaient partis. En prenant pour acquis qu'ils étaient toujours en vie et qu'ils n'avaient pas été surpris plus loin sur la route par d'autres infectés. Pourtant, comme l'autre soir et ce malgré ce qui s'était produit ensuite, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle ne voulait pas survivre en s'accrochant à de si minces espoirs. Robert ne lui avait pas commandé de survivre. Il lui avait commandé de vivre. Ce n'était pas vivre que de courir derrière des fantômes. Très jeune, Milie avait appris à dire adieu sans s'attacher aux chimères stupides que notre esprit crée pour nous éviter la tristesse. Car après avoir tant espérer, la peine n'était toujours que plus grande. Non, elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle n'irait pas se lancer aux trousses d'un mirage. Prenant un sac à dos, elle y fourra quelques vêtements, provisions et armes laissées derrières. Elle regarda une dernière fois dans la direction de Washington avant de lui tourner dos et de se mettre en marche dans le sens opposé. Elle ne savait pas du tout où aller, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Son objectif n'était pas un endroit. Mais lorsqu'elle en trouverait un capable de mener à bien son but, elle le saurait tout de suite.


	3. Troisième partie

Et voilà voilà pour la troisième et dernière partie de ce bonus! En vérité, je planifiais de le publier hier, mais ça m'étais complètement sorti de l'esprit x_x J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre :p Et j'espère surtout que ces quelques moments marquants ou décisifs de la vie de Milie auront été appréciés. Pour moi, les écrire fut, d'une certaine façon, un moyen de figer le passer de Milie sur quelque chose de tangible. J'ai beaucoup aimé pouvoir jouer de son évolution entre la jeune étudiante _normale_ et la survivante que j'ai décidé d'exposer dès le début de ma fic. Je ne sais pas si ça a éclairé certaines lanternes de votre côté, mais vous avez tout le loisir de partager vos moindres impressions via les reviews! ;)

Éponyme Anonyme : Alors alors, déjà un gros merci pour le follow et le favori! Des petits gestes qui font grand plaisir, on ne le dira jamais assez.  
En effet, il n'y avait rien de vraiment neuf à apprendre au niveau de Milie et Noah dans ce bonus. On avait une bonne idée de leur relation avec certains passages de _Between_ mais c'était tout de même une façon de réellement voir leur couple en action. Voir sa dynamique qui est complètement différente de celle de Milie/Daryl, en grande partie parce qu'on réalise sans mal que Milie a énormément changée.

Ah, papa! J'ai déjà dit que j'avais carrément créé le personnage de Milie autour de sa figure paternelle et ça ce sent énormément dans les deux premières parties du bonus. Plus le temps avance et plus Milie se détache de lui, mais même si elle a fait son deuil de son père, celui-ci demeure très important. Sans qu'on ne le sente vraiment, son fantôme est dans de nombreuses actions de Milie, et également dans celles de Ray. Même s'il est complètement absent de _Between_ (dans le sens où dès le premier chapitre, on sait un peu plus loin qu'il était déjà mort) il reste à mes yeux un personnage central de la fic. Parce qu'il a permis à Milie de survivre et de s'adapter, parce qu'il donne un but et un exemple à Ray (prendre soin de Milie et du groupe en temps que membre de la tête du groupe). Même sans être présent ou mentionné à chaque ligne, je le considère limite omniprésent :)  
Je te rassure (même si j'ai absolument aucune idée de quand le bonus sur Ray sera publiable) le père de Milie aura tout le loisir de resplendir dans ce prochain bonus! Je crois que c'est inutile de dire que j'adore ce personnage _inexistant_ et je compte bien profiter de l'occasion pour lui donner réellement vie!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse... je n'ai hélas pas beaucoup avancé mon chapitre 28 ces derniers temps. J'en suis environ au tiers, mais la motivation manque à m'installer devant mon écran pour écrire la suite. Je vais faire des efforts pour écrire tous les jours même si ce n'est qu'une page ou deux. Ça ralentira l'écriture et les publications, mais au moins l'histoire ne stagnera pas. Je crois que c'est le principal et c'est ce que je cherche à éviter à tout prix!

Place à cette dernière partie, donc. N'hésitez pas à laisser tout de même vos commentaires en review. J'y répondrai avec grand plaisir par PM ou via le forum ;)

* * *

PARTIE 3

**CHAPITRE 1 – UN COMPAGNON DE ROUTE INATTENDU**

Rapidement, Milie abandonna l'idée de se déplacer en voiture. Elle avait davantage l'impression d'avancer en marchant qu'en devant constamment contourner les routes bloquées, sans compter l'essence qui pouvait être un véritable casse-tête à trouver par moments. N'ayant qu'un sac à dos comme bagage et aucune destination précise à atteindre, la marche s'avérait de loin moins compliquée.  
Les premiers jours, elle accueillit la solitude comme une bénédiction. Ne croiser aucun vivant lui fit autant plaisir que de ne croiser aucun mort-vivant. L'absence de questions sans réponse était tout aussi salvateur pour elle que l'absence de danger relatif à la présence d'infectés. À quoi bon débattre du quand, du comment, ou même du pourquoi? Elle préférait mettre son énergie dans quelque chose d'utile. Se poser des questions ne permettait pas de survivre et encore moins de vivre.

Au fil de ces jours qui se succédaient en solitaire, Milie avait complètement perdu le compte du temps. Le soleil se levait, se couchait et elle le revoyait se lever au bout de la nuit. Elle pouvait plus ou moins deviner les heures pendant la journée selon la position du soleil et ce genre de choses, mais sinon, elle ne faisait que vivre moment après moment, obsédée par la quête de nourriture, d'un logis pour la nuit suivante, des vêtements de rechange et de quoi s'occuper un peu de son hygiène personnelle. Étrangement, elle ne détestait pas cette situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise toute seule. Ses constantes préoccupations l'empêchaient de trop réfléchir. Ce qu'était devenu Noah et les autres, elle y pensait de moins en moins, laissant sa culpabilité de les avoir abandonnés sans vraiment les avoir cherchés se terrer au fond de son être dans ce petit compartiment où elle mettait _la vie d'avant_.  
Parce que plus les jours se succédaient, plus une nouvelle réalité s'implantait dans son esprit. Le monde ne reviendrait pas à la normale. Les choses étaient devenues complètement hors de contrôle. Il ne restait plus que des vestiges de l'humanité telle quelle était auparavant. Peut-être était-ce le cataclysme qui devait conduire la planète à un nouveau stade d'évolution. Il y avait eu les ères glaciaires. Aujourd'hui, il y avait la résurrection des morts. Elle continuerait donc d'avancer, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose au fond d'elle lui murmure _ça y est, tu peux t'arrêter, c'est ici que tu devais aller.  
_Cette idée de vagabonder toute seule, était loin d'être la meilleure qu'elle avait eue, elle le savait parfaitement. C'était beaucoup de danger et d'incertitude pour une personne seule, pourtant, ça lui convenait ainsi. Avancer seule, sans personne à se soucier, allant toujours plus vers le sud-ouest, oui, ça lui convenait. Même qu'une partie d'elle était prête à ajouter : ça lui plaisait. Ce malgré les moments où elle crut y passer. Les moments où elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de la nourriture. Les moments où elle devait marcher quelques heures sous la pluie avant de trouver un endroit où s'abriter. Les moments dans le noir à devoir continuer d'avancer, fatiguée, parce qu'elle n'avait su trouver un endroit sûr pour se reposer.  
Une fois, elle ne se rendit même pas jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Il s'agissait en vérité d'un petit chalet de chasse à en croire son isolement et son allure rustique. Elle était tombée sur une porte verrouillée. Ne possédant plus une once d'énergie, Milie alla s'asseoir dans un coin du porche, contre le mur en rondins de bois. Juste quelques minutes. Juste fermer les yeux un instant et ensuite elle forcerait la porte. Mais elle s'endormit là, complètement à découvert. Elle aurait pu mourir. En y repensant, elle aurait pu mourir des centaines de fois durant ces quelques heures où son corps éreinté l'avait plongée dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve sur un stupide porche sans protection d'aucune sorte.  
Toutefois, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à cause de la clarté du soleil levant, ce ne fut pas un mort-vivant qu'elle trouva près d'elle. Un chien. Un berger allemand. Il était allongé là, près d'elle. Il avait la tête sur sa cuisse. Tête légère qu'elle sentait à peine sur elle, comme si l'animal avait voulu se faire aussi discret que possible.  
Milie échangea un long regard avec l'animal qui ne détourna pas le sien sous l'instance du geste comme le faisaient souvent les chiens.

« Alors… tu te promènes souvent par ici? » demanda-t-elle vaguement sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sa voix était rouillée. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis des jours, peut-être même des semaines, elle ne tenait pas les comptes.  
Le berger releva la tête, captivé par des paroles qu'il semblait comprendre, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ce n'était qu'un chien après tout. Milie se remit sur ses pieds et fit enfin la chose qu'elle prévoyait faire après s'être reposée trois secondes – qui s'étaient transformées en elle ne savait trop combien d'heures – forcer la porte de la petite résidence. À l'intérieur elle trouva quelques conserves et des vêtements. D'homme, mais ce serait toujours ça. Elle put alors savourer cette sensation presque oubliée de porter un t-shirt propre. Elle avait noué le bas du vêtement pour l'ajuster un peu afin de ne pas se perdre au milieu de son amplitude. Puis, elle avait enfilé une chemise, toute aussi grande, et mangé le contenu d'une conserve qu'elle partagea entre elle et le chien. Elle fouilla ensuite chaque recoin de la maisonnette, fourrant tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile dans son sac à dos. Dans son maraudage, elle trouva quelques livres. Pas de la grande littérature, loin de là, mais elle se surprit à feuilleter l'un d'eux et même à s'asseoir sur le canapé défoncé pour en lire quelques pages. Puis encore quelques pages. Et encore d'autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit et qu'elle ne puisse plus voir les mots. Le livre n'était pas bon en soi, mais elle savoura le fait de renouer avec une particularité bien propre à l'être humain, l'écriture, ce livre mettant en scène l'histoire bidon d'une femme prise entre deux hommes apparemment parfaits. Le genre de _grandes péripéties_ qui ne devaient probablement plus exister depuis ce virus mystérieux et ravageur. Milie dormit sur le canapé, appréciant de sentir la présence du chien allongé sur le sol à ses pieds. Elle dormit profondément. Le plus profondément qu'elle avait dormi depuis que le monde était parti en couilles. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle le savait, mais elle savait que si quelque chose venait à se présenter, le chien l'avertirait d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Au matin, Milie ne termina même pas le bouquin. Elle ne l'emporta pas avec elle non plus. Elle le laissa trainer sur le coin du canapé, prit son paquetage de fortune et sortit sur le porche. Là, elle jeta un regard à la ronde, localisant le soleil pour s'orienter.

« T'as envie de venir te promener avec moi? » demanda-t-elle à l'animal.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci dévala les quelques marches de la véranda avant de tourner la tête vers elle comme s'il attendait qu'elle le suive.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui! »

Elle sourit, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. C'était bien l'une des dernières choses qu'elle aurait cru possible. Un chien errant qui décidait ainsi de lui filer le train sans aucune raison. D'où il venait et pourquoi cette réaction, impossible à dire. Par contre, elle n'avait pas si bien dormi depuis des lustres. Ce chien s'avérait être une bénédiction.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 – POINT DE RUPTURE**

Sans savoir la date du jour, ni où elle se trouvait précisément, Milie continuait d'avancer encore et toujours. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait quelque part à la frontière de la Caroline du Nord et du Sud à en croire les derniers panneaux indicateurs qu'elle avait croisé sur sa route. Depuis sa rencontre avec le berger allemand, elle n'avait plus croisé d'être vivant – ou mort-vivant. Elle se plaisait même à ces journées d'exploration, poussant toujours plus vers le Sud Ouest. Chaparder les maisons et les boutiques était plutôt amusant lorsqu'elle ne crevait pas de faim à s'en auto-digérer l'estomac. Elle pouvait alors profiter d'un tas de choses sans se soucier de la partie monétaire ou sociale qui allait d'office avec dans un passé pas si lointain.  
Pour parer à la solitude, il y avait le chien à qui elle parlait de tout et n'importe quoi. Parfois, elle se surprenait même à chantonner les compositions farfelues de Noah. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait au milieu d'un couplet, elle réalisait toujours combien il lui manquait. Chaque fois, elle jetait un regard derrière elle en se demandant si elle ne devait pas rebrousser chemin. Chaque fois, elle ramenait la tête droit devant et se remettait en marche. C'était de la pure folie. Même en gagnant Washington il n'y avait qu'un très maigre pourcentage de chance de retrouver Noah, en partant du principe qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle adorait Noah, mais cette perspective lui apparaissait comme très faible. Il n'était pas taillé pour la survie, prétendre le contraire aurait été stupide.

Débouchant sur un petit quartier en fin d'après-midi – selon ce qu'elle pouvait déduire du soleil qui fléchissait lentement sa course vers le couchant – Milie sourit à l'idée de farfouiller ces maisons. Elle avait encore de la réserve d'eau et de nourriture, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais en trop. Elle pourrait également changer de vêtements et peut-être même qu'elle s'arrangerait pour chauffer de l'eau et prendre un bain – ce qui à son odeur, qui commençait à l'incommoder elle-même, ne serait pas du luxe.  
Dans cette optique, elle accéléra un peu le pas. Une fois au milieu de la rue, une certaine morosité s'empara d'elle. Le quartier avait l'air à la fois flambant neuf et en ruine. Il y avait des voitures accidentées un peu partout, une avait probablement dû s'enflammer en percutant une maison puisqu'il ne restait que des cendres. Les murs, les trottoirs et les rues étaient salis de sang séché. La pelouse longue, les plates-bandes de fleurs et les haies laissées à elles-mêmes. Tout ça faisait tache au milieu de ces maisons récentes au style des dernières modes en matière d'habitations.  
Mais ce qui était le plus déstabilisant ce n'était pas les restes de scènes macabres qui laissaient deviner que plus d'un drame s'était produit ici. C'était le silence. Ce silence était indescriptible. Des comme ça, il fallait les avoir vécu pour comprendre combien ils pouvaient être lourds et angoissants. Où était le bruit des tondeuses à gazon? Des enfants qui s'amusent? Des femmes qui étendent la lessive? Des voisins qui papotent accoudés à la clôture? Tous ces sons qui créaient un bruit de fond infatigable n'existaient plus aujourd'hui. À croire que même les mouches s'étaient tues pour ne pas faire tache à ce décor sinistre. La solitude, ce n'était pas si difficile à gérer pour Milie, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait son compagnon de route à quatre pattes, néanmoins l'absence de ce brouhaha quotidien qui signifiait rien de moins que la présence humaine était plus accablante que ce qu'elle aurait cru au départ.

Choisissant une maison au hasard qui lui apparaissait avoir moins souffert de l'épidémie que celles qui l'entouraient, Milie l'inspecta soigneusement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun mort-vivant à l'intérieur, puis elle verrouilla toutes les portes et les fenêtres avec soin avant de commencer sa fouille. Il y avait des conserves, des chips, des craquelins et du chocolat dans les armoires. Le temps de terminer d'inspecter le rez-de-chaussée, elle avait englouti toute une palette de chocolat au lait, savourant chaque carreau en le laissant fondre sur sa langue.  
Elle grimpa ensuite à l'étage et le chien prit la liberté de sauter sur le lit pour s'y coucher – sans pour autant quitter Milie des yeux – pendant qu'elle fouillait la penderie de la chambre des maitres. Elle y trouva des vêtements féminins pas trop moches qui étaient peut-être un poil trop grands mais qui seraient toujours plus ajustés que les vêtements d'homme qu'elle portait à cet instant.  
Une fois les vêtements choisis, elle descendit à la cuisine pour remplir toutes les casseroles qu'elle trouva d'eau et la mettre à chauffer sur le poêle qui avait la bénédiction d'être au gaz propane. Un vrai bain chaud. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes! Certes, la température ambiante était peut-être un peu chaude, justement, pour s'adonner à ce luxe, mais la jeune femme se sentait si crasseuse que seul un bain bouillant arriverait à lui redonner une impression de propreté. Au pire, elle terminerait sa toilette sur un saut dans une douche froide.

Après un bain ô combien merveilleux – où tout du long, le chien était allongé la tête dans les pattes avant face à la porte – Milie envisagea d'aller explorer quelques autres maisons avant de choisir l'une d'elle pour y passer la nuit. Elle emplit son sac à dos de nourriture, amena de l'eau à ébullition qu'elle embouteilla par la suite, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main ne touchait pas encore la poignée que le chien gronda à ses côtés. Tendant l'oreille, ce ne fut qu'après cette alerte qu'elle entendit le parquet de la véranda grincer. Milie s'accula au mur, dégainant son couteau de chasse.  
La poignée tourna mais puisqu'elle avait tout verrouillé avant son bain, la porte ne céda pas. Maigre barrière. Elle entendit le son caractéristique d'un fusil à pompe se faire charger et elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter par terre avant que la détonation ne fasse exploser la poignée et son verrou. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sous la force de l'impact. Le chien se mit à aboyer en position de défense entre Milie et la menace. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de sous ses bras, elle constata la présence d'un grand gaillard rouquin et de son fusil à pompe pointé droit sur elle. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes – toujours sous les aboiements agressifs du berger – puis l'inconnu abaissa son arme.

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-il comme si cette pratique avait encore cours au milieu de ce chaos. « J'ai entendu gronder, j'ai cru à un cannibale. T'as de la veine que ton chien ait une grande gueule, autrement, je te tirais dessus avant de regarder si t'étais dans le genre décomposée ou non. »

Un brin déstabilisée par la présence d'un être vivant qui avait la faculté de lui parler avec des mots, Milie mit quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Elle passa une main à l'encolure de l'animal pour le caresser et l'inciter ainsi au calme. Il cessa ses aboiements, mais n'en demeura pas moins sur ses gardes, elle pouvait le deviner rien qu'à la posture alerte qu'il avait conservée.

« Ça va, t'es pas blessée au moins? » poursuivit l'inconnu avec une inquiétude naissante.

Qu'un étranger se fasse du souci pour elle était en soi réconfortant et lui fit plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée, se sentant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Tony! Tony tout va bien?! »

Rapidement, d'autres personnes arrivèrent. Avec le dénommé Tony, ils étaient six. Le rouquin devait avoir la trentaine. Il y avait trois autres hommes avec lui. Un gamin de peut-être quatorze ou quinze ans, un homme d'âge mur un peu ventru – qui lui fit douloureusement penser à Robert – et un homme dans la quarantaine. Il y avait deux femmes qui devaient s'approcher de l'âge des hommes les plus âgés. Peut-être leurs femmes et l'adolescent devait être le fils de l'un des ménages supposa Milie en se remettant sur ses pieds.  
La jeune femme devint vite le centre d'attention, pourtant ça ne l'incita pas à prendre la parole. Comme si dire un mot allait faire disparaitre ce mirage. Des gens. Il existait encore des gens vivants. Elle n'était pas toute seule sur ce fichu globe terrestre. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa combien la solitude lui avait pesé bien qu'elle se disait être mieux ainsi.  
D'une manière qu'elle ne saurait expliquer, cette tignasse frisée, ces taches de rousseurs sympathiques et ces yeux mordorés soucieux la mirent tout de suite en confiance. Tony lui donna l'impression d'un de ces géants tout doux malgré leurs énormes paluches qui pouvaient vous presser la tête comme un citron.

Et elle ne se trompa pas sur son compte. Ils partagèrent tous les sept une maison pendant la nuit, puis vagabondèrent ensemble le lendemain. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite caserne de pompier la nuit suivante et continuèrent leur route le surlendemain. Milie apprécia rapidement leur compagnie. Les femmes étaient adorables avec elle, principalement la plus âgée. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait ses enfants ou s'ils étaient encore en vie, mais le fait que Milie ait leur âge eut pour résultat que la demoiselle se fit materner plus durant ces quelques jours que durant toute sa vie. Les hommes étaient gentils, mais beaucoup plus tendus et froids que les femmes. Milie se dit que ça devait être le poids de la protection de leur famille qui les rendait ainsi. L'adolescent était bavard et ouvert, mais ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars qui réveillaient parfois tout le monde.  
La véritable bénédiction de ce petit groupe était cependant Anthony. Après à peine quelques jours, Milie se surprit à penser que si elle avait eu un frère, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit comme lui. Fort, têtu, fonceur, il savait également être léger, prévenant et soucieux des gens qui l'entouraient. Il était plus ou moins la force de frappe de ce groupe – puisqu'il était le seul homme que l'on pouvait qualifier dans la force de l'âge – et ils constatèrent rapidement que l'étiquette pouvait également être apposée à Milie.

« Ça me surprend pas » s'était égayé Tony une bonne fois, « autrement je vois pas comment elle aurait pu se démerder toute seule pendant aussi longtemps! »

Milie avait souri au compliment. Par le fait même, elle avait appris que juillet tirait à sa fin. Seulement juillet alors qu'elle avait la sensation que cette fin du monde s'était produite il y avait des années de ça.  
Une chose était certaine, le temps lui apparaissait moins long en compagnie de gens à qui parler. Ceux-ci avaient une qualité non-négligeable. Ils avaient fait le deuil de la vie d'avant. Ils ne parlaient pas d'attendre les secours, que les choses se calment ou autres trucs dans le même genre. Ils étaient cent pour cent axés survie. Ils cherchaient un endroit sympa et à l'écart où ils pourraient s'installer et qu'ils pourraient fortifier pour pouvoir dormir tranquille – ou plus tranquille que maintenant au moins. Miranda avait même l'ambition de faire un jardin. Si une chose devait lui manquer, c'était les légumes frais de son jardin! C'était le genre d'idées qui lui plaisait. Aussi elle songea un soir qu'elle avait finalement trouvé cet endroit qu'elle cherchait, ici, au milieu de ces gens.

Bonheur fugace qui ne dura que deux ou trois semaines au bout desquelles le passage d'un troupeau de morts-vivants les firent se séparer. Tout s'était passé très vite.  
Ils étaient sur une petite route de campagne. La fourgonnette qui leur servait à voyager était tombée en rade d'essence au milieu de nulle part et Milie les avait convaincu du pouvoir de la marche. Ça avançait peut-être moins vite qu'une voiture, mais ça avançait très certainement plus vite qu'une voiture sans carburant!  
Ils s'étaient donc départis de tout ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire, puis s'étaient mis à marcher. Tony avait pris sur lui d'alimenter les conversations afin de conserver le moral des troupes. Était-ce un hasard ou sa voix babillant sans arrêt avec celle d'Alexandre – l'adolescent – qui attira les morts-vivants? Milie ne chercha jamais à jeter la pierre à quelqu'un en particulier. Toujours fut-il qu'ils les virent sur le sommet de la colline. Un tas de morts-vivants qui trainaient leur carcasse pourrie sous le soleil plombant vers une destination qu'ils n'étaient peut-être même pas conscients de connaitre. Lorsqu'ils reniflèrent l'odeur de chair fraîche, toutefois, ils émergèrent de leur marche lente et fatidique pour diriger leur pas vers eux sept.

Si le réflexe de la plupart fut de tourner les talons et revenir sur leurs pas à la course, celui de Milie fut de bifurquer dans l'immense champ de foin sur la droite. Tout au bout de ce dernier il y avait un petit boisé. Elle comptait faire comme elle avait fait près d'une centaine de fois, elle grimperait dans un arbre pour être hors d'atteinte, puis, elle se permettrait de réfléchir au reste.

« Emy! »

La voix de Tony la figea presque sur place mais n'arrêta pas sa course. Le chien donnait l'impression de flotter dans l'air à ses côtés en raison de son pas rapide et si agile. De ses grandes jambes, le rouquin ne tarda pas à la rattraper. Il s'abstint d'une bêtise dans le genre de la saisir par le bras pour l'arrêter et la forcer à rejoindre les autres. Il était trop tard maintenant de toute façon. Certains infectés suivaient la route et le reste du groupe, tandis que les autres les avaient pris en chasse.  
Ils atteignirent les bois aussi rapidement que possible et Milie se mit en quête d'un arbre dans lequel ils pourraient grimper.

« Regarde, par-là! »

Anthony pointa à travers les arbres la silhouette de ce qui semblait être une maison. Celle-ci se révéla plutôt être une vielle cabane qui n'avait pas dû être visitée depuis des dizaines d'années. Milie chercha à l'ouvrir dès qu'elle arriva à la porte. Elle branla à peine sur ses gonds rouillés. Le bois avait dû prendre de l'expansion avec le temps puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre la terre et le bas de la porte.  
Tony prit sa place et poussa sur la porte récalcitrante de toutes ses forces. Le bois grinça et Milie craignit un instant qu'il éclate sous la puissance du géant. Sans porte, cet endroit ne leur servait plus à rien. Mais la porte finit par céder sans se briser et ils purent pénétrer à l'intérieur, le chien compris, tandis que les morts-vivants se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Le rouquin dut à nouveau user de sa force pour refermer la porte pendant que Milie cherchait de quoi la barricader. La cabane ne contenait que peu de choses. Un vieux lit au matelas défoncé et bouffé par l'humidité. Une étagère pratiquement vide avec seulement quelques vieilles conserves qui devaient dater d'avant sa naissance. Et une petite table près du lit.

La jeune femme était en train de pousser l'étagère vers la porte – seul truc à peu près utile pour se barricader – lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement d'Anthony. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle vit le macchabé accroché à sa main et le sang qui y coulait. Son cœur manqua un battement, mais il fallait réagir. Abandonnant l'étagère, Milie empoigna son couteau et vint le planter violement dans le crâne du mort-vivant. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol et ils se mirent à deux pour achever de pousser la porte. Ils postèrent ensuite l'étagère devant et ce ne fut qu'après ça que le géant s'arrêta sur sa blessure.  
Malgré la pénombre, Milie vit ses yeux se rougirent avant qu'il ne lui tourne dos. Il était condamné. Ils le savaient tous les deux.  
Le chien se mit à aboyer pendant que les infectés se rassemblaient autour de la cabane pour se presser contre elle avec espoir que les murs cèdent.

« Shhhhhh, tais-toi! » intima durement la jeune femme à l'animal.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin que ses aboiements excitent davantage la bande de cannibales qui se trouvait là-dehors. Aussi bien dressé que Milie avait pu s'en rendre compte depuis qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre, le chien s'arrêta immédiatement en émettant une dernière petite plainte comme s'il souhaitait souligner qu'il était désolé.

« Tony » murmura-t-elle doucement en tendant une main vers sa large épaule.  
« Me touche pas! » protesta-t-il vivement en s'écartant.  
« Tony, faut nettoyer la plaie. »  
« À quoi bon? Je suis foutu! »  
« Peut-être pas. Peut-être que si on nettoie rapidement ça s'infectera pas. »

Ce disant, elle posa son sac à dos sur le sol et en sortit de l'eau, des chemises, même une petite bouteille d'antibiotiques qu'elle avait chipé dans une pharmacie bien avant de tomber sur le rouquin qu'elle gardait en cas d'urgence.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? »  
« Bha si on essaie pas, c'est clair que tu vas crever! » s'entêta Milie.

Elle le poussa à s'asseoir sur le lit et nettoya la morsure du mieux qu'elle le put. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Toujours coincés dans cette cabane trente-six heures plus tard, les lamentations de souffrance de Tony enrageaient les morts-vivants au-dehors, ne les motivant que davantage à trouver ou créer une brèche pour entrer. Sa fièvre était forte. Il suait par tous les pores de la peau et simplement respirer donnait l'impression d'être la chose la plus douloureuse du monde.  
Milie ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était complètement dépassée par les événements. Ils étaient fichus. Ils étaient à court d'eau et de nourriture. Les infectés ne renonceraient jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper, Anthony était à peine capable de maintenir les yeux ouverts plus de trois secondes. Et si elle ne prenait pas une décision, ils allaient finir par y passer tous les deux et le chien en prime.

Elle l'observa pendant des heures, tournant et retournant l'idée dans son esprit. Les tuer _eux_, elle s'y était désensibilisée. Ils étaient déjà morts. Ce n'était pas un meurtre. Tous ces visages lui étaient inconnus et elle les oubliait toujours une heure plus tard. Mais comment l'oublier lui? Elle savait déjà qu'elle en serait incapable. Et comment vivrait-elle avec ça sur la conscience ensuite? D'un autre côté… voulait-elle mourir avec lui? Il était foutu. Malgré tout l'espoir qu'elle avait eu du contraire. Elle s'était même surprise à prier une fois ou deux. Est-ce que ça avait fait une différence? Absolument pas! Il continuait de souffrir et de s'éteindre petit à petit.  
Et Milie réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il y avait encore quelque chose à vivre ailleurs. Quoi? Elle ne le savait pas. Où? Elle ne le savait pas non plus. Mais elle refusait de crever dans ce trou à rat perdu au milieu de nulle part. Pas si elle pouvait faire autrement et elle pouvait faire autrement.

« Emy, j'ai soif » marmonna difficilement le malade allongé sur le lit.  
« On a plus d'eau, tu te souviens? » répondit-elle aussi doucement que possible.  
« Ah… ouais… désolé. »  
« C'est pas grave. Essaie de dormir d'accord. »  
« Ouais… »

Pendant un moment, seules les lamentations des morts-vivants remplirent le silence de la cabane. Assise sur le coin du lit, Milie sortit lentement un pistolet du sac du rouquin. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle prit une profonde et lente inspiration pour s'empêcher de renifler ou éclater en sanglots afin de ne pas alarmer son ami.

« Emy » murmura-t-il.  
« Quoi? »  
« Peut-être que je vais pas mourir…. On dirait que la fièvre est moins forte. »  
« C'est bien » sourit-elle bien qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés. « Je savais qu'une petite morsure comme celle-là pouvait pas tuer un gros balourd comme toi. »  
« Ouais » sourit également le gaillard dans son demi-sommeil. « J'suis plus solide que ça. »  
« Sûr. Et quand t'iras mieux, on va leur faire leur fête à ces enfoirés. »  
« Compte là-dessus. »

Elle chassa une seconde larme du revers de la main qui tenait toujours le pistolet. Elle rabattit le chien très lentement pour faire le moins de bruit possible mais au bout d'une minute, elle se dit que Tony avait dû s'endormir de par sa respiration paisible. Elle approcha le canon tremblant de son front et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put.  
La détonation la fit sursauter et fit rugir les infectés davantage.  
À ce moment là quelque chose se brisa en elle. Si la première femme infectée qu'elle avait tué lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre, mettre fin aux souffrances d'Anthony avait annihilé toute envie de se lier à nouveau avec des vivants. Les voir mourir les uns après les autres, toujours dans la souffrance, toujours dans l'horreur. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à vivre ça. Plus jamais.

« Pardonne-moi » susurra-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le géant.

Elle secoua la tête et renifla pour chasser ses pleurs. Il fallait agir maintenant. Elle vida le contenu des deux sacs à dos puis en remplit seulement un de tout ce qu'elle put. Elle empoigna ensuite la machette de son défunt ami, regarda le rouquin une longue minute et le tira en bas du lit. Elle se demanda si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait l'envoyer en enfer avant d'abattre le premier coup.  
Elle ne fut pas vraiment consciente des suivants. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus la force de lever et rabaisser le bras, elle émergea de sa transe et réalisa qu'elle avait sectionné chaque membre du rouquin.

Il y avait une fenêtre – qu'elle avait obstrué avec de la boue pour que les infectés ne puissent pas les voir à l'intérieur, s'ils pouvaient les voir, elle n'en savait rien – en face du lit et Milie le poussa jusque là afin d'y grimper. Les parties du corps de Tony à côté d'elle, elle enfila le sac à dos et se servit du manche de la machette pour briser la vitre. Rapidement, les bras des morts-vivants cherchèrent à l'attraper. Sans trop savoir comment, elle arriva à ne pas se faire mordre pendant qu'elle jetait des bouts d'Anthony aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.  
Son stratagème macabre eut au moins le mérite de fonctionner. La chair du géant attira les infectés un peu plus loin de la cabane et ce fut la diversion dont put profiter Milie pour sortir – toujours par la fenêtre – et filer aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que possible avec le berger allemand. Quelques uns d'entre eux cherchèrent à la suivre, mais elle avait conservé un bras de Tony expressément à cet effet. Après avoir mis une certaine distance entre elle et ses poursuivants, elle largua le bras. Ils se jetèrent tous dessus, oubliant la présence de la jeune femme. Elle put donc quitter le bois sans se faire suivre et gagner un petit village où elle put se ravitailler, pleurer et se maudire pour ce qu'elle venait de faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 – LES VIVANTS NE VALENT PAS MIEUX QUE LES MORTS**

Le soleil de plomb lui martelait la cervelle suffisamment pour qu'elle ait la sensation que ses méninges soient en train de fondre et lui coulent le long des oreilles. Mais non, il s'agissait seulement de sueur, ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'était pas encore aussi déshydratée qu'un raisin sec. Si les jours commençaient lentement à raccourcir en raison de la venue de l'automne, ça ne voulait pas dire que l'astre solaire ne s'en donnait pas à cœur joie pour torturer le peu de vivants qu'il devait rester dans le pays pendant qu'il se trouvait bien haut dans le ciel. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un panneau de signalisation, c'était pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait à présent en Géorgie. Ça faisait déjà bien des jours de ça, mais elle continuait d'avancer, se refusant de rebrousser chemin ou ne serait-ce que regarder en arrière. Elle venait de passer des semaines sans croiser un seul être vivant et compte tenu sa dernière expérience avec eux, ce n'était pas plus mal. Si elle n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de raison de faire des cauchemars, dormir s'avérait encore plus difficile depuis l'épisode de la vieille cabane.  
Bien décidée à ne plus s'approcher des vivants, au moins maintenant lorsqu'elle croisait des cadavres en putréfaction, c'était toujours des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était mieux ainsi. La perte de Robert, le visage défiguré de Carmen figé dans une expression d'atroce souffrance, Anthony… jamais elle ne les oublierait et elle préférait de loin ne pas rajouter d'autres _glorieux souvenirs_ de ce genre à la liste.  
Atteignant un petit lotissement à l'écart d'une ville dont elle ignorait le nom, la jeune femme décida de s'y arrêter pour la nuit, peut-être même un jour entier si l'une de ces maisons renfermait quelques trésors. Elle en fouilla cinq, tua deux morts-vivants dans la foulée et mit la main sur une conserve qui n'était pas encore périmée. Posant son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine de la cinquième maison, Milie plongea la main à l'intérieur à la recherche de son ouvre-boite. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le trouver au milieu de son barda que le chien gronda entre ses dents. Elle leva brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Quinze, vingt, peut-être même trente macchabés avançaient en trainant leur carcasse en décomposition. Les regroupements informes s'agglutinaient les uns aux autres et se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction. Elle.

« On verra une autre fois pour un week-end en amoureux, t'en dis quoi? »

Pour toute réponse, le berger allemand fila vers la porte principale de la maison, là où ils étaient entrés, et Milie ne tarda pas à le suivre après avoir fourré la conserve dans son sac qu'elle jeta dans son dos. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Sa seule chance était de mettre les voiles et d'avancer plus vite qu'eux suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils soient distraits de leur piste et se mettent en chasse après autre chose que ses fesses.  
Courir, ça n'avait jamais été particulièrement son truc. Le jogging, quel intérêt? Avant, elle n'en voyait aucun. Maintenant qu'elle avait dû marcher des centaines de kilomètres en quelques semaines et qu'elle avait la mort aux trousses, l'intérêt était facile à trouver. Survivre. Et elle y avait pris goût. Courir. Ça symbolisait littéralement de semer ses ennuis. Si au départ il ne s'agissait que de ces cadavres ambulants, elle avait fini par laisser derrière toutes ces pensées qu'elle préférait oublier. Son père, Ray, Noah, Bob, Tony…

Débouchant sur la rue principale d'un village, Milie chercha de tous côtés un endroit où se cacher le temps que la horde passe et s'éloigne. Ensuite, elle repartirait dans la direction inverse sans faire de bruit. Aussi simple que ça. Elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois. Le chien aboya, attirant son attention devant elle. Ses pieds se plantèrent dans le sol bitumineux pour freiner. Une dizaine de morts-vivants marchait en face d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas regroupés, mais l'avertissement de l'animal avait attiré leur attention. Elle se retrouverait vite prisonnière entre ceux-là et ceux qui la pourchassaient à quelques mètres derrière. Elle bifurqua dans une allée tout juste sur sa gauche, s'engouffrant par mégarde dans un entonnoir sans issue. Le fond de la ruelle ne possédait qu'une porte et elle n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Acculée au mur, le chien posté entre elle et les macchabés qui s'engageaient dans l'allée, elle n'avait plus moyen de s'échapper.  
Ce serait donc ici que se terminerait son voyage. Sans avoir été en mesure de trouver cette mystérieuse chose qui l'avait poussée jusqu'ici. Prise au piège dans une ruelle miteuse déchiquetée par une quarantaine d'infectés assoiffés de sang. Curieusement, ce n'était pas si grave. Son cœur battait tellement fort. L'adrénaline pétillait dans chacun de ses membres. Son souffle court lui brûlait les poumons. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en face de sa propre mort. Partir de manière grandiose? Elle s'en fichait. Les chances qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait arpente la Géorgie et la reconnaisse étaient risiblement inexistantes. Nul ne la pleurerait. C'était une bonne façon de partir.

Elle fit donc face au cortège funèbre qui la conduirait dans l'autre monde sans sourciller. C'était vraiment très étrange. Elle n'avait soudainement plus peur de ces immondices. Elle ne voulait pas partir dans la peur. Elle voulait partir en paix. À quoi bon avoir peur? Le résultat serait le même. Inévitable. Il fallait juste affronter la douleur le temps qu'elle durerait, puis, tout serait terminé.  
Le chien grondait dans l'espoir de faire reculer leurs assaillants, n'arrivant qu'à les exciter davantage. Le premier cadavre la touchait presque, bras tendus vers elle pour agripper sa peau dès qu'il le pourrait, lorsque les gonds rouillés de la porte qu'elle avait tenté d'ouvrir grincèrent. Elle le réalisait à peine qu'elle se sentit happée vers l'arrière, brusquement plaquée contre un mur, à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Le chien eut tout juste le temps de suivre, que la porte se referma violemment. Le déclic du verrou fit comprendre à Milie que cette porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur.  
Dans l'obscurité du bâtiment, la jeune femme discerna difficilement un homme. Du moins, elle se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un homme. Impossible de dire son âge, elle ne pouvait même pas dire s'il était caucasien, asiatique ou noir. Il se pencha subitement vers le sol, l'entrainant avec lui après l'avoir attrapée par les épaules. Des coups de feu déferlèrent à l'extérieur, dans cette allée où elle avait été si certaine de mourir. Le son rugissant des armes ne lui fit pas fermer les yeux. Ancrés dans ceux de son sauveur, son esprit se vidait d'absolument tout comme si chaque balle tirée anéantissait l'une de ses pensées.  
Lorsque la cacophonie destructrice s'estompa, l'homme remua, sortant un briquet de sa poche qu'il alluma entre eux, éclairant leurs visages d'une lumière tamisée et imprécise qui tressaillait au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Il devait avoir dans la fin de la vingtaine. Peut-être le début de la trentaine. Un physique avenant, mais qui respirait la force du survivant. Il lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit, plus timide. Il y avait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas croisé quelqu'un de réellement vivant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié les bonnes manières.

« Tu parles d'un endroit pour se balader » blagua-t-il. « Je m'appelle Mark. Et toi? »

Ils étaient un peu plus d'une vingtaine. Pas d'enfant. Quelques hommes dépassant la quarantaine. Quelques femmes entre vingt et trente-cinq ans. Mais surtout des hommes dans le genre de Mark. Les plus à même de survivre au fond. Des hommes dans la force de l'âge. Ils étaient une demi-douzaine, au préalable _élus_ par tout le monde, à diriger le groupe. Un fonctionnement différent des groupes qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici, mais qui faisait ses preuves puisqu'ils avaient réussi à survivre ensemble plus longtemps.  
Ils étaient huit à être parti marauder au village lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue se faire prendre au piège par la horde. Mark avait contourné l'obstacle pour aller la sortir de là par l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant que les autres tiraient ni plus ni moins dans le tas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un sac à viande vivant, comme ils les appelaient.  
Mark fut incroyablement accueillant. Il partageait une caravane avec son frère, Nick, et son cousin, David, et lui offrit de s'installer avec eux aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Le camp était près d'une rivière et Milie eut l'occasion de se laver à l'éponge. Se départir de cette couche de crasse lui fit énormément de bien. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de jours elle ne s'était pas donnée cette peine.  
Peu bavarde, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler durant les dernières semaines, Milie réalisa le soir venu au milieu des conversations anodines, que les gens lui avaient manqué. Pas en particulier, mais en général. Les voir se sourire, rire, partager la nourriture autour du feu. Ce bien malgré elle. Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire des vivants. Demain, elle partirait. Elle était mieux toute seule. Le même schéma que les dernières fois finirait par se répéter. Elle ne le voulait surtout pas.

Néanmoins, elle dormit relativement bien cette nuit-là. Nick et David dormaient sur la table à manger de la caravane – qui se métamorphosait en lit au besoin –, elle dormit donc avec Mark. Il lui arrivait de bouger en dormant et c'était sa caravane, c'est pour ça qu'il avait le lit pour lui tout seul, lui avait-il expliqué. Trop fatiguée, Milie ne le sentit absolument pas bouger de la nuit. Sa présence avait même quelque chose de rassurant. Sûrement parce qu'il lui avait évité la mort. Voilà qu'elle souffrait de ce stupide syndrome de la demoiselle en détresse face à son sauveur! Elle s'était traitée d'idiote en y songeant. Néanmoins, elle arriva à dormir six heures d'affilée. Elle n'avait pas accompli un tel exploit depuis une éternité.  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle le remercia et annonça son départ, il insista lourdement afin qu'elle reste. Au moins quelques jours pour réellement se reposer. Une voix en elle insista. Elle devait partir. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais ce sourire charmeur. Cet éclat d'inquiétude et de considération. L'odeur de viande grillée sur le feu tellement plus alléchante que les conserves qu'elle arrivait à trouver en grappillant à droite à gauche. Rester deux ou trois jours, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non?  
Cette nuit-là, après une merveilleuse journée où elle en oublia presque l'infection, elle était allongée depuis à peine dix minutes lorsqu'elle sentit Mark se rapprocher dans son dos. Il se pressa contre elle, embrassa son cou avant de tracer une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla. Le contact la fit d'abord frissonner d'excitation. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait senti personne contre elle de cette manière. Toutefois le malaise prit rapidement naissance. Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle avait fait son deuil de Noah, mais tout de même. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'offrir au premier venu, aussi agréable pouvait sembler ses caresses au premier abord. Elle se désista, s'écartant de Mark.

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle afin de ne pas alerter Nick et David.  
« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il tout aussi bas. « C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été près d'une fille et tu me plais beaucoup. J'ai pas réfléchi. »  
« C'est pas grave. »  
« On peut rester comme ça? S'il te plait. Je tenterai rien, promis. »

Elle hésita, mais ce souffle chaud dans son cou et cette étreinte eurent raison d'elle. Elle aussi, elle avait envie de se sentir près de quelqu'un.

« Ok. »

Il referma davantage ses bras autour d'elle et il lui fallut quelques minutes – où elle demeura complètement immobile – avant de se détendre et de se laisser aller contre le torse de Mark. Elle ne pensait pas la chose possible, mais elle dormit encore mieux que la veille.

Le jour suivant fut semblable au précédent. Milie commençait à connaître chaque nom et elle se surprit à détailler Mark du regard quand celui-ci avait les yeux ailleurs. C'était signe qu'il était temps de partir. Avant de faire une connerie dans le genre de s'attacher à quelqu'un pour ensuite voir son cadavre désarticulé se relever d'entre les morts, ou pire encore. Elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Pas encore. Il lui suffisait d'être discrète. Ramasser son sac et s'en aller sans rien dire à personne. Elle siffla le chien, le flatta un moment, le temps que les gens cessent de la regarder, puis elle se dirigea vers la caravane, l'animal sur ses talons. La forêt n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Juste une minute soustraite à tout regard et il n'y aurait aucune confrontation. Il n'y aurait pas les yeux insistants de Mark pour la convaincre à nouveau de rester.

« Hey! Emilie! L'équipe de ravitaillement a trouvé tout un stock de caisses de bières, on va faire la fête ce soir! » s'exclama Mark alors qu'elle n'avait même pas atteint la caravane.

Elle se mordit la langue. S'accorder le droit de s'amuser le temps d'une soirée ou s'en aller? Finalement, elle fit demi-tour. Elle pourrait toujours partir demain. Ce n'était pas tous les soirs qu'il y avait de la bière pour engourdir un peu la peur, les cauchemars et le stress constants.  
Cette nuit-là, elle s'étala dans le lit en riant aux éclats, sa tête bourdonnant d'ivresse. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri. Ça remontait aisément à l'école d'arts avec Noah. Avant que le monde parte en couilles et que tout se déglingue. Lorsque Mark s'effondra à moitié sur elle, hilare, la pièce tangua légèrement autour d'elle et Milie cessa graduellement de rire. Il se mit à presser son bas-ventre contre le sien, frôlant sa joue de la sienne avant de glisser à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle détourna la tête, n'ayant pas plus envie que la veille de devenir aussi intime avec lui si rapidement.

« Non, Mark, ça a pas changé depuis hier. » L'alcool ingéré lui donnait une voix qui manquait de conviction.  
« Soit pas si vieux jeu, ça va être bon, tu vas voir. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, s'étendant de tout son poids sur elle. Il était lourd et ses bras fermement posés de chaque côté d'elle étaient trop bien ancrés dans le matelas pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner.

« Non. »

Elle chercha à se redresser sur les coudes, mais il la plaqua contre le matelas. Pas violement, mais presque.

« J'te ferai pas mal, je te promets. »

Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui fasse mal. Qu'il soit violent. Elle ne se serait peut-être pas enlisée dans cette stupide torpeur où son corps n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Elle était devenue une poupée de chiffon. L'alcool la faisait vaguement réagir aux caresses. Et il tint sa promesse. Elle n'eut pas mal. Du moins, pas physiquement parlant. Était-ce considéré comme mal d'arracher son libre-arbitre à quelqu'un? Mark semblait croire que c'était tout à fait normal. Il fut même plutôt tendre bien qu'il demeurait fortement pressé contre elle pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Néanmoins, elle n'en retira aucun plaisir. Pendant que son esprit se détachait de son corps, il fit son affaire et roula sur le côté, contenté, une fois l'orgasme atteint.  
Elle attendit de longues minutes, inerte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détecte le son lent et régulier de son souffle. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'il dormait, elle se rhabilla aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible. Elle empoigna son sac et le passa à son dos. Elle avait la main sur le loquet de la porte de la caravane lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Nick et David se soutenaient l'un l'autre, complètement saouls.

« Hey, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?! » gueula Nick d'une voix forte.

Il réveilla bien évidemment Mark dont le regard changea du tout au tout. Cette étincelle sympathique et charmeuse avait disparu pour laisser place à la colère.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous? » demanda-t-il brusquement en s'extirpant du lit.  
« Je fous le camp » répondit-elle avec fermeté.

Elle fit un pas pour sortir. Le frère et le cousin lui bloquèrent le passage pendant que Mark enfilait un caleçon.

« Laissez-moi passer! »

Nick allait dire un truc qui fut coupé par le grondement agressif du berger allemand. Plutôt que de parler, Nick hurla, mordu au mollet par l'animal ange-gardien. C'était pour ça que Mark avait insisté pour que le chien dorme dehors. Rien à voir avec les poils, les puces et la saleté. Juste pour éviter que le chien ne l'attaque pendant qu'il profiterait d'elle!

« Tu vas nulle part trésor » assura Mark en l'empoignant durement à l'épaule.

Sans réfléchir, elle prit son couteau et le planta violemment dans la cuisse de son agresseur qui cria sa douleur à son tour. Elle sauta hors de la caravane et s'élança en hâte vers la forêt, le chien sur ses talons. Elle entendit vaguement le remue-ménage que créaient les hurlements derrière elle, mais ça demeurait plutôt flou dans sa tête. Au milieu de cette nuit noire, sans lumière, mais surtout sans arme – son couteau, maintenant fiché dans la cuisse de Mark, était la seule arme qui lui restait – elle était uniquement concentrée sur ses pieds. Ne pas trébucher et s'éloigner de ce camp aussi vite que possible. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Ce fut donc avec la ferme intention – plus ferme que jamais – de ne plus interagir avec qui que ce soit qu'elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, direction plein sud-ouest, comme toujours. Finalement, le pire fléau de l'humanité n'était peut-être pas les morts qui se relevaient pour dévorer les vivants. Non. Le pire fléau de l'humanité, c'était l'homme, tout simplement.


End file.
